The Ground Will Catch You, If You Should Fall
by Monkey Princess Dead Author
Summary: The Ground Will Always Catch You, If Your Loved Ones Should Ever Waver. chapter 20b
1. Lesson One: To Be An Officer

Princess of the Monkeys: I have to say what a wonderful idea this is. But hm. my dog doesn't like the title. and he wants it to be darker. Dang, its so dark I already need a night light. Are you scare of the dark? This isn't much of a cross-over yet, but trust me, it is.  
  
And I wanted to type something else out but I forgot it... so, if I remember I will tell you later.   
  
Quick notes: Rini/Chibiusa=Usagi, Serena/Usagi= Serena. Just thought I'd make that clear here.  
This is an Alternative Universe, there are no Saiya-jins, or Sailors.   
There is no REAL romance, but a bit, I love the couple! But, I'm not going to tell you! HAHA! Okay, just read.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
A man stood in front of a large crowd. He stood behind a podium and raised his hands in the air.  
  
  
The crowd cheered.  
  
  
A petite woman with long, beautiful pink hair cascading down to her calves stood to the corner of the room. A slight smile, playing at her lips.  
  
  
An officer with long blonde hair pulled up in two buns with hair coming out of the sides, walked up to walked up to the beautiful woman.  
  
  
"Usagi," the blonde officer said as she stood next to her. "We need you in the back of the auditorium now."  
  
  
Usagi sighed; her blue eyes darted to a man in the shadows. "Alright, but keep an eye on my tousan, yoshi?"  
  
  
"Hai," the blonde woman nodded and walked away closer to the man in the front, as he began his speech.  
  
  
The blonde woman walked up to another officer on duty and they began talking about their cats at home, considering the fact they both divorced their husbands.  
  
  
"You know Serena," the woman next to the blonde officer stated. "You ex can't help it if you're too poor to raise Usagi all alone. And with him in politics he's more then five steps ahead of you."  
  
  
Serena sighed. "I know, but Usagi doesn't even refer to me as her 'kaasan. But I guess I haven't been much of one." She paused as the crowd began clapping some more. Off to the side a woman with raven hair was clapping and jumping up and down like a hyperactive kid who just snuck into the refrigerator and ate the whole gallon of pumpkin pie ice cream, without a brain-freeze.  
  
  
"You know," Serena said chewing her bottom lip. "I hate Raye Hino, I wish some one would just kill her one of these days! Stealing my husband, my daughter. Hell, she stole my dog too. My house, my car, Everything but the hell of an apartment I have now." She looked around, surveying every person in the big gym.  
  
  
The officer smiled politely and nodded. "She even stole your higher rank."  
  
  
"Shut up! God some one shoot her! And Darien too! Just kill them all!"  
  
  
"Wow, calm down." the officer yelled, and moving her hand to the metal bar at her side.  
  
  
"Sorry," Serena said, calming down a bit. "If only I wasn't such an alcoholic, then things might be better."  
  
  
"Serena, who isn't an alcoholic these days? Your daughter drinks, Darien doesn't but he's rich, he has no reason. I drink."  
  
  
"18, when haven't you drank?"  
  
  
The officer laughed. "That's my code number, not my name. And I guess you're right, I've always drank."  
  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
  
A loud shot rang and echoed through the high school gym. Serena grabbed 18 and they jumped under a refreshment table. Serena grabbed her gun and quickly loaded it. "Goddamnit what a night, right 18?"  
  
  
18 nodded and loaded her gun as well.  
  
  
Another shot echoed and everyone ran. "Mr. Chiba's been shot!" Some one yelled as they ran by, then fell to the ground dead. Shot after shot echoed through the gym, pieces of the bottom ceiling began falling, lights were burning out and crashing down. An other shot rang out then it stopped everyone continued running and screaming like mad chickens and Serena sat under the table, eyes wide. "18!"  
  
  
Her long time partner, her best friend, lay on the ground, dead. Right in front of her, dead, like her ex husband.  
  
  
She carefully climbed out from under the table to see bodies all around, bloody, dead, and dying. She ran to the fake stage and jumped up next to the dead body of Mr. Chiba. "My wish came true..."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Review~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
~ Be Careful What You Wish For ~  
  
~ For the Next Moment It Might Be So ~  
  
  
(If anyone can understand this run into the kitchen after you review and grab a cookie! Then give it to your dog!) CLU! Review! 


	2. Lesson Two: Beware Hatred toward a Mothe...

Princess of the Monkeys: Wow, hehe, I got reviews. I'm so proud of myself! Let me see. Should I put thanks in the beginning or the end? I think now, it will make a bit more sense. Hehe thanks to everyone!  
  
Maiden Misty: Yay! Isn't it fun reviewing fics! I find myself doing it more then I write! Hehe, but they're so long they could be a story!  
  
  
  
KokushibyouOni: Oh, I feel so loved Ryoko, saying you noticed it was mine then your thought that it was cool left. (And it looks like I'm posting!) Err. Yah.  
  
  
  
Were-Monkey Chick: I'm not giving my dog a cookie! And when I told him what you said he promised you would be dead before you got to make your next review! I hope he was joking!  
  
  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: (I don' mind if you don't sign in!) Actually it doesn't have to do that much with wishes. I guess I kinda made it sound like that though. And uh, I don't think you want to know what my dog said about your comment hehe. Darn, he's more popular then me! And I'm the one doing all the typing! Stupid possessed dog.  
  
Clu: Of course I'm famous! Did you ever doubt my infinite power?  
  
Only kinda!  
  
Clu: -frowns- Baka.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The cemetery was quite after the funeral for everyone's beloved Mr. Chiba, who had died instantly after being shot two weeks before.  
  
  
  
Since the murder of Mr. Chiba, Serena had been assigned to work on the case. She had only investigated one night of the two weeks, the others she was interviewing all of Mr. Chiba's works, family members, and friends.  
  
  
  
Usagi walked up to her father's grave trying to hold back her tears, which were burning at her eyes. She had walked outside to talk to her friend, and there was a loud shot. 'I bet it was Serena, she told me to go in the back. She's been mad at him ever since he married Raye. But Serena and my tousan were never even married! Why should she do that?'  
  
  
  
Everything was horrible at the office. Serena replaced her, back to deskwork. Every day, she would see Trunks and Serena walking off to go investigate or interview. She hated it. Trunks was 29 and she was only 21. Serena was 37, Usagi often thought of her as a slut. She didn't believe Serena was her real kaasan.  
  
  
  
She placed her hands on his tombstone and cried. The autumn leaves floating peacefully to the ground around her. Her white raincoat blew in the wind. She pushed some of her hair out of her face. "It's not fair. You were a good man, tousan. Why did you have to die? Why would anyone want to kill you?" She turned around as her heard a large branch fall from a tree.  
  
  
  
A short man wearing a white suit walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Who are you?" she asked, backing up into the grave marker of her dead father.  
  
  
  
"I am your father's friend." Shadows lurked over his face, she couldn't see his eyes, or nose. His lips curled with every word he spoke, as if he were enjoying it. "He was a good man." She nodded, still afraid of him. "I know who killed your father…" he said, half-mocking, half-singsong voice.  
  
  
  
"Who are you?" She became more afraid.  
  
  
  
"Does that really matter? You're so pretty, much like your mother." He stretched the last word.  
  
  
  
She blinked, trying to make her tears disappear. "Who are…?" She stopped as she looked around for him. He was gone. 'Where did he go off to? Who was he, how does he know my father and Serena?' She looked at her pure silver watch Raye and her father had given her for her 20 birthday. The silver second hand ticked around the dark blue back ground. It was around 4:30, she had to be getting home soon or Raye would start to worry.  
  
  
  
She got into her black convertible and let the roof down. She looked at the grave marker one last time then drove down the road, she turned on the radio and drove to the office. Trista would like this information she picked up from that man, now that she thought about it.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: I know it's short, but I don't want this too drag on and on. Maybe the next chapter will be longer. For now, you suffer!!  
  
Clu: And we all cry.  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: Shut up Clu! Kami, can't I have a moment alone to type?!  
  
Clu: … no.  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: That stinks Clu that really stinks.  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: Oh, review and sorry for all the cussing. I'm a good little girl! I don't know where I got all these potty mouth words! –Glares at certain authors- okay, and uh, no one told me if they were afraid of the dark. It's okay, -snif- I don't mind… honest. Okay! Hehe, ja ne  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Clu: We get it already!  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: Then why haven't they reviewed yet?  
  
Clu: They want to save you from humiliation.  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: NOT TRUE!  
  
-Notices authors still reading eyes like this: ()();;-  
  
Go reivew! 


	3. Lesson Three: Take A Peaceful Drink

Princess of the Monkeys: Wow, I got four reviews! Hehe, thank you everyone! And uh, I know the chapters are short, so I' going to try and make them a bit longer from now on. I was planning on cutting it at the part where the man in white first comes and she sees him. But I was feeling nice. Well, on to the thank yous!  
  
*~*~*~  
Flirtatious Flamingo: Oh! I have a few things to say to you. 1. NOT THE NEWSPAPER!  
Clu: What do you mean Ridlin?  
What is that? (That's 2) Is that like flea stuff or something? Cause we give him flea stuff when he's asleep.  
Clu: ()(); I'm never sleeping again.  
But it fights ticks Clu! Remember when KukoshibyouOni was braiding your hair and she found a tick on your head!  
Clu: She was braining my hair! That's bad enough there! Then you pull the little bug out of my forehead! GRR!  
Hehe, the couples, (I'm almost happy to say this for once) has nothing to do with Trunks... at least that much hehe, I'm so proud! I'm so evil! Yay! Hehe, so, yah, really, there hasn't been a single hint to the couple. I might have two. Even when I'm replying to your review I drag on and on! Ah yes, one last thing! I'm REALLY sure you couldn't have guessed who those 'certain authors' were.  
  
  
MaidenMisty: hehe, as I said above, the romance has nothing really to do with Trunks. There's a bit of him to it, but not much! Hehe, and, I'm updating so, yah! Hehe I know, it most likely is hard to get used to Usagi/Serena thing, but I don't feel like typing out Chibi Usa every time I put her name. So that's why I do that.  
  
  
Elvin Flame: -gasps- that's horrible! You mean to tell me the only cookies in your house are CHOCOLATE? (I'd go crazy!) Hehe, then... err... give them some chicken fat!  
Clu: You think we dogs LIKE that crud?  
Why not?  
Clu: -walks away grumbling-  
  
  
KukoshibyouOni: Err... Yah, I-I bet, where did you get the new jobs idea? You think it's depressing and dark?  
Clu: I think she's got issues.  
Clu don't insult my reviewers!  
Clu: -smiles- I'll insult Ryoko if I want to!  
Baka, well anyways. Does this song with little blonde elves have to do with Lord of the Rings? -Smiles- and I found this cool anime I want you to see. (After I see it of course) It's got little elves! Okay, enough about elves... -gasps- did Kuko-chan say my story was okay? AAHHH! What is the world coming to? I need low self-esteem Kuko. But not lower then Millenium's! His is too low for his own good! -sees him sitting down watch Days Of Our Lives with Brittany, (who finds it interesting)- ()();; see what I mean! Too long! READ MY FIC!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Trunks walked into the bar by himself. The woman at the bar counter began flirting with him as he sat down quietly. "Hey," she giggled. "Can I take your order?"  
  
  
He nodded, "A bottle of Saki." He looked over to his left and saw his new partner taking a long gulp out of her Saki. "Serena," he said smiling. She looked up at him drunkenly.  
  
  
"Hey Mamo-chan." she said hiccuping.  
  
  
"Serena? I'm Mr. Vejiita."  
  
  
She squinted, then jumped as another hiccup tried to escape from her mouth. "Oh yeah, I knew that. So what are you doing in a pet store like this?" She hiccupped, her head fell and hit the counter. The bar tender came back and handed him his Saki.  
  
  
"Let's hope you don't turn out like this," The woman behind the counter went on with all the insults she could think of. (That little girls like me can't type!)   
  
  
Trunks blushed, then nodded. "Yeah," She smiled.  
  
  
"You're cute, you come here often?" He shook his head. "Too bad, why don't you start coming around?" He blushed while taking a gulp of his Saki.  
  
  
The slight thought of telling her, he had a girlfriend slipped into his mind, though it may not be true. His eyes glanced around the room till he spotted a man in the corners, his blue eyes were iced over. Trunks felt as if a cold finger, that had been soaking in icy water, traveling up his spine, dripping water. He shivered, someone walked inside that bar and sat at the counter across from him. He had short spiky hair; a long bang fell into his eyes. The bar tender walked up to him, bending down a bit too low, the man looked at his folder his eyes down, blushing and ordered a Saki. 'I've seen him before,' Trunks thought, taking another drink. He looked down at the newspaper in front of him and read about the T. Rex's running capability.  
  
  
Some one tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around. "Hm?" He blinked as he noticed it was the man who had just walked into the bar.  
  
  
"Mr. Briefs?"  
  
  
Trunks held back his laughter, thinking about what his father would say to that. "No, I'm Mr. Vejiita, and you are?"  
  
  
The man held out a badge. "Officer Son. I was wondering if you got any more information on the case."  
  
  
Mr. Son sat down next to Trunks. "No." He answered slowly.  
  
  
Mr. Son nodded. "Alright. You might want to talk to Usagi Chiba, sometime."  
  
  
"Why would I talk to a dead man's daughter?" Trunks asked, becoming bothered by him.  
  
  
"She thinks she has an idea of a suspect, she was there you know." Trunks frowned as Mr. Son stared at him. "She's my partner, Trunks, can you do it for me? Just talk to her."  
  
  
Trunks forced a smiled. "Fine. Why should I tell her I'm talking to her?"  
  
  
"Tell her Goten set you, she'll be happy." Trunks nodded. "Thanks," Goten got up and walked back to his spot.  
  
  
Trunks paid then left, grabbing Serena and throwing her into his car, to take her to the office.  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
  
When Trunks got to the office, Trista was holding a meeting with all the amateur officers. "And if you cannot give out 54 tickets in a month, you will lose a part of your pay." The few officers attending nodded, then jotted some notes on a piece of paper. "You are dismissed." Trista said as Trunks walked in with Serena slung over his shoulder. He set her in a chair as the officers gathered they're stuff and headed for the door. Trista smiled. "Thanks for bringing her back detective." he nodded. "Jedite!" She yelled. A young officer looked back at her, "do you know where Ms Chiba is!" He shook his head. She nodded him off.  
  
  
Trunks told her a few things from the last time they investigated the scene. "We found the gun, but it isn't helping." She raised her eyebrow. "We checked for finger prints, DNA, everything. Who ever killed him knew how to keep it a secret." She nodded.  
  
  
There was a knock on the door and Trista opened the door. Trunks heard young, teenage like voice talking to her. "Puu! Some man came up to me at the cemetery!" Trista nodded. "He said he knew who killed my father!" Trunks stood up. "He-he went off telling me things, trying to tell me-" her voice went off, and a male voice started talking to Trista in another language.  
  
  
After a while Trista nodded again then said, "Ms Chiba, why don't you head home for the night. Mr. Son, will you take her for me please?" There was a whimper from the girl as she was lead down the hall.  
  
  
"Well Trunks, you have tomorrow off, you can come in if you want. But we're having some other officers look at the site with a scientist." Trunks nodded as Trista sat down. "Can you take Serena to my car, I'm leaving in a bit. I'll take her back to her house." Trunks nodded again. "Trunks, you don't have to be so shy, you've been in this field since your father was shot." He nodded again blushing this time.  
  
  
"Sorry Trista, I had a bit to drink, I'm a bit tired. I think I'll just go home. I'm coming in tomorrow." She nodded this time. HE turned and left.  
  
  
Trista walked out of her office and into a small room with a computer. She quickly checked all information on Mr. Chiba's death, nothing new popped up, she quickly typed in a name and some more information, which she alone knew. A file popped up.  
  
  
SUSPECT: SERENA....  
  
  
Trista's eyes widened. "Why is this so convinced it was Serena?" She scrolled down seeing all suspects were her. "Damn piece of," she stopped, spotting one file different from all the others.  
  
  
SUSPECT: REI HINO CHIBA....  
  
  
"What the," she kept scrolling. "is going on here...." She closed the computer as a woman walked in and grabbed his suitcase.   
  
  
"Koban wa, Trista."  
  
  
"Koban wa, Ms Satan."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: I'm tired! So if you see it makes hardly any sense, it's because it was written at 12:34 AM. Pacific Time -sighs- I have a three-day weekend so you might get three or more chapters! At least this one and the next! YAY! I bet you can tell who the main characters are!  
  
Clu: Oh Kami tell us! -Sarcastically-  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: I thought I locked you outside of my room!  
  
Clu: You can never keep me from something this entertaining. -Not loosing sarcasm-  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: -sticks out tongue, pulling down eye lid, (not, shall I say, using the best finger)-  
  
Clu: -smirks- isn't it past your bedtime?  
  
PM: I have no school tomorrow!  
  
Clu: And?  
  
PM: -frowns- but true! I should read TOLKIEN'S work now! And forget my own! Thank you for this inspiration Clu!  
  
Clu: -raises eye brow- (She really is sleep deprived) ... That's why I'm the muse and not Usagi Tsuki! -Decides it's best to embarrass PM- (Usagi Tsuki is her bedtime buddy, she still sleeps with stuffed animals!)  
  
PM: -blush- SO? GO REVIEW! STUPID CLU! I NEED COFFEE!  
  
Clu: I WILL NEVER GIVE YOU ANY!  
  
PM: -starts chasing him around, tripping every so often- REVIEW! 


	4. Lesson Four: Never Trust A Shadow

Princess of the Monkeys: This is gonna be long. I'm warning you now. I hope this starts making sense to some of you! Everyone has said at least once, that it's confusing! I think my mind is thinking too fast for my own good. Well, enjoy. Most of you are going to hate this chapter, but I never said anyone would like it. It's a depressing fic, so get over it. Thanks, go read.  
  
  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: Am I that confusing? I'm trying not to make it hard! I really am! Hehe and I'm not going to tell you who the man in the white suit it! He's too darn cool to be known about yet! But I'll give you a small, unhelpful hint. He's from either DBZ or SM. Next chapter I'll give you another pointless hint. Have fun guessing! And now what else, yes, Trista has to be one of the ugliest Sailor Moon names ever. I've only seen dubbed, you'll have to forgive me there. And I know the Japanese names and everything. But I really don't want to type out Setsuna every time I want to talk about her. Yes, Videl was Ms Satan. So far, she's nothing but a side person like Jedite. No one really important. Hehe and I think my cousin used to take Ridlin.  
  
Clu: You should.  
  
Baka dog. And yes, this is a Mystery. Only so I can have people read it. Okay, next reviewer.  
  
Ah, it's you again. Now I don't feel that important. Two reviewers, three reviews. Yes, Fanfiction.net is screwed up. Next!  
  
  
  
Firefly Toru-neko: -sighs- Vegeta's last name is Vejiita (I think) so naturally, Trunks' last name wouldn't be Briefs if that were his mother's maiden name. And I doubt Vegeta would be happy hearing his son being called by a 'weak onna's' last name. M'kay? Good!  
  
  
  
KukoshibyouOni: I think I should have a liter of Dr. Pepper in my room. But I'll put it under my bed. It's cold down there with all the crud… hmm… -thinks about it for a minute or so, but quickly gets headache and gives up- That would be up to my muse. And my mom, (if she'd ever buy it! Kami! I stuck with all those diet soda's and colorful ones!). Yes, parent/sensei meetings are great! –Sighs happily, then frowns- unless you have to go. (Like me!) Hehe, and Kuko, Serena got drunk for you! She had to! And yes, poor Trunks is always carrying home unconscience girls from bars. Poor Trunks.  
  
  
  
Uh, that was it.  
  
Clu: You were expecting more… weren't you.  
  
Heck no! I'm kinda embarrassed I got any!  
  
Clu: Loser. And I'm not forgiving you for tripping on me right now. YOU WERE SITTING DOWN! AND YOU TRIPPED!  
  
Did you cut my tail again…?  
  
Clu: -sweat drop- Just starts the fic.  
  
------------  
  
Serena walked into work the next day with a slight hangover, but it was normal. Last night, someone broke into the bank. So she wouldn't get her day off like she had planned.  
  
  
  
"Hi Trista!"  
  
  
  
Trista smiled, waved slightly, then walked into her office after giving Serena a sideways glance. 'What was that about?' Serena wondered as she grabbed some coffee. She slipped crack into her drink. Of course the two together were disgusting. But she needed something to calm herself. She shook as it entered her mouth, wanting desperately to spit it out.  
  
  
  
Raye Hino walked in, a bunch of people wet up to her. Seeing she had come to work. She walked up to Serena. "We have a suspect."  
  
  
  
Serena looked up, trying to get the taste out of her mouth. "Who?"  
  
  
  
Trista opened the door with a folder in her hands the name Mr. Vejiita written across it. "What's going on here ladies? Shouldn't you be working."  
  
  
  
The two women bowed slightly. "Yes ma'am."  
  
  
  
"Good. Serena, meet me in my office in three minutes. I have to find Trunks." On cue, Trunks walked in. "Good morning Mr. Vejiita, I have to speak with you later." he nodded and took the package. "This is full of suspects, you'll find it quite interesting. I want you to do a search on them." He nodded and walked to his desk to begin working. Serena looked at Trista, "Come on Serena, into my office." Serena took her cup and walked into the dark room, lit by the computer screen a dim light slipping past the blinds.  
  
  
  
She sat in the chair as Trista sat behind her desk. Gingerly taking sips from her coffee. Hiding the sickened feeling in her. "Well, what can I do for you."  
  
  
  
Trista handed an envelope to Serena. "This is a list of suspect, shortened." Serena took the envelope. Opened it and looked at the names. "There are only two, Serena. And you," Serena's eyes widened. "Are one of them."  
  
  
  
"How could I be a suspect? I'm his ex! Why would I kill him!" She screamed, banging her hands on the desk.  
  
  
  
"Money, there are millions of reasons why you would kill him. He's your ex, took away your daughter."  
  
  
  
"Why would I kill him for money? I'm not even on his will any more! And 18 died because of the," she started cussing. "Murderer! Okay, so why would I waste my time killing him! I was there when he died! Usagi was there! Rei was there! I could have been her, and look." She shoved the paper in Trista's face. "Her name is right under mine! Your stupid computer is fixed! Screwed! A" She went on, cussing out the computer. After a few minutes, Trista didn't stop her, "Is that all?" She asked, her voice almost dripping with venom.  
  
  
  
"That's all, good day Serena, and your house is being checked right now."  
  
  
  
Serena grabbed her bag and stood up, walked over to the door. "I'm leaving,"  
  
  
  
"Have a nice day. And I'd stay away from your house if you don't want to be interviewed, or arrested for possession of so many drugs."  
  
  
  
Serena growled then left. Slamming the door behind her like an angry three- year-old. She went out to find a good bar.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi pressed a few buttons on the copy machine. "357 copies of the fund raiser flyer are done!" She yelled. She fixed her hair a bit as she heard someone yell hello to Goten. He walked into the copier room and leaned against the tables and cabinets containing extra paper.  
  
  
  
"Ogenki desu?"  
  
  
  
"Genki desu. Anata wa?"  
  
  
  
"Watshi mo genki desu." she smiled back at him. "Oai deki te ureshii desu."  
  
  
  
"Oh, Honto Ni?"  
  
  
  
He smiled. "Hai, why? You don't think I would be happy to see my own partner?"  
  
  
  
She blushed. "Okay, okay. Come on, let's go on our rounds." He nodded, grabbed his jacket and walked out with Usagi close behind.  
  
  
  
When they drove around for about 12 minutes, a voice began to crackle over the walkie-talkie. "Usagi," the voice was cut off by static. She picked it up.  
  
  
  
"Officer Usagi Chiba speaking, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Usagi," static started a bit then slowed. "We need you and Goten to head down here."  
  
  
  
"Got it. Where are you?"  
  
  
  
"Job: 5BCI."  
  
  
  
"Serena's house?"  
  
  
  
"We need you down here." The voice stopped.  
  
  
  
Goten looked at her nodded. They drove over to Usagi's mother's home, to see it surrounded by police officers, all pointing their guns at the apartment. "What the hell is going on..." Usagi muttered under her breath, stepping out of the car. Goten got out. "What's going on, Jedite?"  
  
  
  
"Well, we were checking the place out, and we found a man in there with a gun and two XI bombs."  
  
  
  
"XI? 5BCI? What do they stand for?  
  
  
  
"XI means extremely invincible. And 5BCI means five big cops investigating. We don't make up the names, we just use them."  
  
  
  
"I see, so what is a man doing in there?"  
  
  
  
"Some one she knows, no doubt there. He had the key to the house."  
  
  
  
"Landlord?" Goten suggested.  
  
  
  
Jedite shook his head. "I don't think so."  
  
  
  
A black Probe pulled up and parked next to Goten and Usagi's car. "What the hell are you doing to my house?" Serena yelled at the officers.  
  
  
  
A woman officer walked up to her, grabbed her hands and cuffed them together. "Serena Tsuksino, you're under arrest for substance possession."  
  
  
  
"What? That's my roommate's! It's not mine!"  
  
  
  
The woman slapped Serena across the cheek. "We know it's yours Serena! So shut up and stop lying! It's getting you no where!" Serena frowned and struggled a bit till the woman kneed her in the stomach. She stopped and frowned deeper.  
  
  
  
The window to the apartment opened and the shaggy old man stuck his head out. His eyes were glowing in a menacing, yet strangely funny way. Serena screamed. "Don't do it!" The man's eyes went the opposite of crossed (whatever that is). He stuck out his tongue. The police lift their guns, point them at him. "Don't shoot!" Serena kept yelling. The wind that had been whipping around them grew stronger.  
  
  
  
The man began yelling. "You," he pointed to Serena. "You bring me trouble!" Serena closed her eyes, trying to make him go away. "You pay now!" He jumped out of the window, three stories high. Usagi looked away as the man splatter on the ground. He bones crunched.  
  
  
  
Goten watched the window. A shadow past by the open window. A thin shadow. Not to be rude, but a female shadow, an adult, female shadow. His mouth fell. All the officers ran to arrest the man, and help him. Goten ran inside the apartment. As he ran, he heard a shot from the room window. He ran up the stairs, slipping every once and awhile. "SERENA!" Usagi yelled from outside. He closed his eyes and pushed the door down. He held his gun up and began yelling so fast; he couldn't tell what he was saying. He opened his eyes, the room was brightly lit now with the many open windows. He looked around. No one was there. He searched the room quickly, nothing. He leaned out the window. Usagi was leaning over Serena, who's pure white shirt was now soaking red. "SERENA!" He yelled. He quickly ran down, "Usagi..." Usagi grabbed onto him,  
  
  
  
"She was shot. I hate her!"  
  
  
  
He nodded. Grabbed his walkie-talkie and yelled in. "I DON'T CARE WHO THIS IS! JUST SEND THE AMBULANS! FAST!"  
  
  
  
Serena continued to gasp for breath. Usagi sat next to her praying, hoping her mother would be okay, and live. Though they hated each other. When the ambulance came, they rushed her to the nearest hospital; Usagi and Goten turned on the siren, following after them.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Three days later, Trunks heard the news that his partner had past away. Murdered like her ex, most likely the same person. Trunks walked up to Trista. "So who's the other suspect?"  
  
  
  
"Rei Hino. I'll be looking up more suspects shortly."  
  
  
  
"Thank you Trista."  
  
  
  
"You're welcome Mr. Vejiita." She walked into her office, sitting at her computer. "Who is our next suspect?" She asked, scrolling down her list. "Rei Hino and her fourth cousin. How interesting." She printed the list out and highlighted the two names. She grabbed the phone and dialed up Trunks.  
  
  
  
"Trunks, I want you to go have another interview with Rei Hino Chiba tonight, alright."  
  
  
  
Trunks nodded in his car. "Got it. I'm on my way." Trunks sped over to The Chiba Mansion.  
  
  
  
When he got there, he walked up to the door. Knocked two times before the maid answered the door. "Hi, I've come to take another interview with Mrs. Hino Chiba." He flashed his badge. The woman let him it.  
  
  
  
He nodded and was taken to a room with two fluffy chairs, where he had interviewed the woman a week before. Rei walked in after a few minutes. Her hair was wet, and she wore her robe. "I'm sorry if I caught you at a bad time." Trunks said looking at the floor. "But it was mandatory we got this interview today." She smiled. "My partner, Serena. Was murdered three days ago. She died in the hospital an hour after arriving. Is Usagi upset in the least?"  
  
  
  
Hino smiled. "Why would she be upset about the whore dying? We should all celebrate!"  
  
  
  
Trunks quietly wrote down exactly what she said. "Why do you say that?"  
  
  
  
"She was just an alcoholic who was making people pay more taxes."  
  
  
  
"She wasn't living off welfare you know."  
  
  
  
"I know, but she might as well have been. Spending all her money on drugs and booze."  
  
  
  
Trunks continued writing everything she said. "Are you upset about your husband's death?"  
  
  
  
Hino's eyes softened from the hard glare she was giving when the name Serena was mentioned.  
  
  
  
"Of course I miss him. I was just taking a shower to clean myself up from crying so much." Her eyes watered slightly. Her blinking rate quickened as she tried to keep the tears back. She took a deep breath. "How, could I not miss him?"  
  
  
  
Trunks nodded and wrote quickly everything. "What would you say if someone said you were a suspect for Chiba's and Serena's death?"  
  
  
  
She stiffened. "Why?"  
  
  
  
"Someone, is lead to believe you are."  
  
  
  
"But that's impossible." She said, her eyes still watery.  
  
  
  
"Not any more." He handed her his latest copy of the list. "Do you have any idea who might have then?"  
  
  
  
"No," she sniffed. "I don't know why anyone would want to kill him." She read the paper. "What did I do to get on this list?"  
  
  
  
"A lot." Trunks said.  
  
  
  
She broke down crying, and ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
Right away, Usagi walked in. "You're making my mother upset." She stated, venom dripping of the words.  
  
  
  
"I didn't mean to, Usagi right?"  
  
  
  
She nodded and took the seat her stepmother had been sitting in. "Interview me."  
  
  
  
"Why? You're not a suspect."  
  
  
  
"I know by the looks of it, sooner or later I will be." Her eyes glassed over with hatred. "I hated Serena. I told her too. My partner said he saw something or someone else in the apartment window. A female, he's guessing she's the murderer. Or at least Works, for the murderer, Trunks no matter how hard you work at this, you'll get no where."  
  
  
  
"Now you sound like you should be a suspect." He said, jolting down a few notes.  
  
  
  
"On the day of my father's funeral." She paused. "I stayed after to say good bye. A man came up and started talking to me. Making no sense at all. He knows who killed my father."  
  
  
  
Trunks stared at her, then wrote it down. "Who do you think, would want to kill your father and mother?"  
  
  
  
She frowned slightly, then shrugged. "How should I know. I don't keep up with them, like they didn't keep up with me." She stood up. "Detective, I will help solve this case if it gets me killed. You can try and stop me, but it won't work. Good night." She stood up and left the room quickly.  
  
  
  
Trunks frowned. "She should be a suspect." He wrote down something else, then escorted himself to the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
(Elsewhere, Goten was at a club.) Goten looked at all the people dancing, drinking, smoking, and other things of the sort. But there was something that bothered him about one person in the room. Just one and only one.  
  
  
  
The man sat in the shadows alone. He had icy blue eyes that seemed to be looking straight through you. He wore a pair of plain jeans with a hole in the knee. Sure it was way out of style, and probably gay, but it seemed to fit him perfectly with his black shirt with a white long sleeve underneath. No one seemed to notice he was there. Or maybe he came every night and everyone knew him. He went up to the cash register. "Hello," the said cashier.  
  
  
  
"Uh, hi." Goten said. "Uh, I was wondering. Who's that man over there?"  
  
  
  
The woman raised her eyebrow. "Sir, there's no man over there. You sure you're not talking about that ugly fat lady over there?"  
  
  
  
"No, no. Look, at the back table."  
  
  
  
She looked moving from side to side. "I'm sorry sir, but nobodies over there, you sure you didn't have too many drinks?"  
  
  
  
"I didn't drink anything!"  
  
  
  
She smiled. "It's okay. I understand. Go on now, I have customers." She said in her tired, monotone voice.  
  
  
  
Goten walked back to his spot and ordered up a drink. He must have been tired. Maybe he should go home, and get a nice rest. But that man would be bothering him. He left, to go home after paying for his drink. He would tell Usagi in the morning when they started their daily rounds.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Princess of the Monkeys: Okay! Now there are three things to wonder about! One to be mad at me about! Go ahead! –Snif- Flame me for killing Serena!  
  
Clu: Princess of the Monkeys, why don't you get a wizard to cast a spell to keep flames away! –Sarcastically again-  
  
P.M: Nah, they cost too much if you want it to stay strong enough. –Zips up fire proof suit- there we go! All safe and sound! Kinda comfy too!  
  
Clu: -sweat drop-  
  
P.M: I personally think this chapter was quite long. (Though my other story's chapters are much longer) Well-  
  
Clu: When you put P.M it makes it look like PM as in time. –Laughs-  
  
P.M: BAKA! People go review my story! Hehe thanks! Ja! Be nice! 


	5. Lesson Five: Parties Are Often Relaxing

Princess of the Monkeys: Afternoon everyone! I have to say a few things. One, I'm surprised that no one was that upset about Serena's death. Maybe because it'll make the whole Usagi/Serena easier to understand. Two, my hints about the man in the white suit. KokushibyouOni just because you know who he is doesn't mean anything! Don't you dare tell! Okay, back to the hints. The first hint wasn't really meant to help anyone. It was he's from either DBZ or SM. My next hint is, he was in either series since almost the beginning of the first series (Meaning DB or Beryl). That's it for now. Warning. Lot's of death will be happening within the next few chapters and a bit of confusing stuff. Don't tell me I'm confusing! This is a mystery! No one's supposed to get it till I finish with story! If you understand anything now, be happy! Okay, replies to reviewers!  
  
*~  
  
Firefly The Dancing Fanfic Author: Why the change in name? I liked the one before! It was cool! Okay, explain why! Now, I'm very happy you're not confused! ^^; I was beginning to fear it made no sense! (Though by the end of the review you sound confused in a nice refreshing way). ROMANCE?! I have to warn you, my romance doesn't go very far. I'm -blush- I've never dated, or any of that good stuff. The only way I have any idea about romance is my books, fanfictions, movies, and stories from my cousin. Got it? Don't yell at me if it's not that good! Hehe, okay, I get the picture Kouken, I will not red you're fic! I will blue it! No, I'll go read it when I have the time. And I love your happy little poem, Black. That's kinda my inspiration to write at the moment. Okay.  
  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: hehe, the hint really wasn't supposed to help! I know, but my new hint should help a bit. I kinda think you're confused because it's a Mystery, and mysteries are supposed to confuse you! Read my big long note above Firefly's and you'll kinda see what I'm going for. Okay! OO;; Shingami's not going to be happy that his wonderful hell has froze over, darn you Puar! Now he's going to beat me in Go Fish again cause he's mad. When he's mad he doesn't let me get away with cheating hehe. Okay. OO;; I'm almost scared at how short the review was... -sits on floor and starts rocking back and forth with eyes wide-  
  
  
Maiden Misty: You're evil! How could you guess it was Juunangou?! It was so unobvious! -Mutters something then smiles- You're right! Go grab a nice sip of 'tea' or, not smart, stick with the good stuff, "Dr. Pepper"! Hehe okay sorry.  
  
  
KokushibyouOni: How long have you been thinking she was going to die? Kami, am I becoming too predictable? -Hopes not- It would ruin everything if you could guess! And later in the story, there's going to be a big bar scene, for the sake of you and everyone else who enjoys a good laugh. Hehe, GO MOUSE! Give him a name Koku! He/she needs a name! -falls over laughing at how funny the review was about the mouse- HEHE!  
  
*~  
  
I got 1-2-3-4, 4 reviews. Kuko, quick, insult me, my self-esteem is too high!   
Clu: I thought that was my job!  
KokushibyouOni is better at it then you.  
Clu: -walks away muttering- I get no rights, respect, money! I got nothing but my stupid collar and my bald butt!  
Calm down Clu!  
Clu: -mutters-  
-happy to see the reviewers were nice-  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Trunks didn't attend his partner's funeral. He didn't like them, they weren't all that sad to him. He just didn't like being in a graveyard, even if there were many others there. He couldn't understand why it was the way it was, he'd just grown to live with it. He walked into the library and walked to the adult section. In the back, next to some files, sat and old, frail woman with aqua hair pulled up in a loose bun. Her glasses slipped down the brim of her nose, she gentle pulled them up. Not looking away from her book. She let her fingers fly across the public computer for a moment, then stopped. She looked up. "Hi, Trunks. Long time no see huh?" The sign nametag on her chest bore the name: Mrs. Vejiita, in golden letters.  
  
  
"Sorry about that kaasan, I've been busy with work."  
  
  
"Wow, nice jacket. They give it to all officers?" She smiled, pushing some of her hair out of her eyes.  
  
  
"Kaasan," He blushed. "I'm a detective. I've got the day off. I was wondering if you wanted to go eat lunch with me."  
  
  
She smiled, placing her large glasses on her desk. "Alright, but only for a bit. I have to read to the kids later on."  
  
  
He smiled then nodded. "I'll come by later, I have a few things to do before I can go anywhere else. Stay free."  
  
  
She smiled and nodded. "Careful."  
  
  
He walked back down the halls to his truck. He opened the door and drove away, back to the Chiba Mansion where he would be getting an interview with Usagi Chiba.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
He knocked on the door, greeted by the maid again. She frowned then let him in. Not bothering to lead him to the small interviewing room (as the name had grown to be since Mr. Chiba began in politics). A few minutes later, Usagi walked in wearing a pair of baggy jeans and paint stained tank top. "Shall we begin?" She asked, sitting across from him. He nodded.  
  
  
"Aren't you cold?" She shook her head.  
  
  
"Ask me some real questions."  
  
  
"What did this man look like? Who spoke to you at the graveyard?"  
  
  
She stared at him then answered quickly. "I shan't be telling, little boy. Ye should keep ye nose in ye business." She smiled. "I think I'll keep that confidential for now. It's my way to solve the case."  
  
  
He shook his head slightly then continued to ask questions.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Goten walked up the driveway to the Chiba Mansion. He held a few files under his arm. He knocked slightly on the door. The maid opened it then smiled. "Good morning, Mr. Son. How are you today?"  
  
  
"Hello, Miss Hotaru. I'm fine and you?"  
  
  
She opened the door wider for him. "I'm fine, are you here for the mistress or the master's daughter?"  
  
  
"Uh, Usagi. How are you today?"  
  
  
She frowned then said. "That gay man with the purple hair came over again. He's here right now, rather rude too. But I'm fine Mr. Son, thank you for asking."  
  
  
He smiled. "I love to make you happy."  
  
  
"Yeah right." He walked in and she led him to the interview room where Usagi and Trunks were talking. She opened the door, without knocking. "Usagi, you've got some more company." She smiled sweetly at her young mistress.  
  
  
"Thank you Hotaru, send Goten in."  
  
  
Goten walked in seconds later. Hotaru closed the sliding door as he sat in a chair next to Usagi. She smiled at him then continued. "If you aren't going to let me help, try and get me fired. I have a clean record at the office, I do my job, and I'll still solve it before you, if you manage to get me out. Got it?"  
  
  
Trunks looked down. "Miss Chiba, please keep in mind the danger."  
  
"I don't care about danger!" She screamed her eyes became damp, as she tried holding back her tears. "I'm doing it for my father! Okay?" She stood up. "Goten, please come with me to my office where we can discuss our matters alone. Mr. Vejiita, please leave."  
  
  
Goten could tell Trunks was about to object, but he quickly left.  
  
  
"I'm sorry about that Goten, come on. I'll help you get this up there." She grabbed a file and walked out of the room, still upset about the interview. "We need to put this plan into action. We need to figure out if the murderer is going to come after me or my mother." He nodded, though she couldn't see. "Tell me about the shadow you saw again..." She opened a door revealing a room with wooden walls, wooden bookshelves, wooden chairs, a wooden desk, and a long stone fireplace, already lit.  
  
  
"It was a woman, I didn't notice anything else about it."  
  
  
She frowned. "Goten," he looked up at her. "Promise me something right now."  
  
  
"What, Ms Chiba?"  
  
  
"That you help me, and don't give up on my when I need you. And you won't back out." He shook his head. "Goten, tomorrow night. I'm going to tell you everything I know. But I'm going to have to go into work soon."  
  
  
"I'll help."  
  
  
"Thank you." She looked through some of the files quickly and smiled. "That's about everything I need." She stood up. "You coming in today?"  
  
  
He shook his head. "I'm going in around 7."  
  
  
She smiled then opened a cabinet. "You're going to miss my mom's big party tonight."  
  
  
"You don't know that." He smiled at her them left the room to leave. "I'll be around!"  
  
  
She smiled. "You bet."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Trunks walked into the library and saw his mother reading to a group of preschoolers. He quietly sat down off to the side and listened.  
  
  
"A luna moth sailed through the night.  
And the cricket enjoyed the stillness" His mother showed the brightly colored page of a cricket and a luna moth to the children. She flipped the page.  
"As the luna moth disappeared silently into the distance, the cricket saw another cricket. She, too, was a very quiet cricket.  
Then he rubbed his wings together one more time.  
And this time..." She paused, showing the kids the beautiful page before turning it.  
"... He chirped the most beautiful sound that she had ever heard." A long, low chirping noise came from the dark page in the book. She smiled.  
  
  
A few of the little girls giggled. One with brown hair, and her friend sitting next to her, whispered something back and forth, then beamed at Bulma. "That was cool!" said a little boy.   
  
  
"Well, if you ever want to read it at home, it's going to be right here..." she placed the book on a low shelf, then walked over to Trunks.  
  
  
"Ready?"  
  
  
She nodded and walked with him to his car.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Goten walked into his bar, the one he visited every night, where everyone knew him, and he knew everyone. He sat down at the bar and ordered up a soda, now was not the time to get drunk. He sipped it while talking to the bartender. After a while, the man he had been waiting for seemed to appear at the darkest corner in the bar. Goten calmly and coolly walked up to him, sitting down at the bar near him. The man's icy blue eyes glared at him a moment then shifted to the side as she asked, "What do you want?" emotionless.  
  
  
Goten frowned, sipping out of his pop. "Who are you? Why are you everywhere I go? What do you want from me?"  
  
  
The man smiled. "I'm Juunangou, I just happen to be there, like you happen to be there, it's nothing but pure coincidence, maybe I can help this office with his job. After all, you are an officer."  
  
  
Goten's eyebrows knitted. How did he know that he, of all people, was a police officer, he had never shown his badge. "Maybe," Goten stood up. "I'll be keeping an eye on you." He started to walk away.  
  
  
"Go ahead, you'll never know though."  
  
  
Goten spun around. "Nane?"  
  
  
"That's what I thought." He said. He stood up also. "I'll tell you everything I know about the murder tomorrow." Goten nodded.  
  
  
Goten blinked quickly. The man was gone. Where had he gone off to so quickly, Goten would never know.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Usagi walked into Trista's office later that day. "Trista, we have to assign someone to Serena's old position soon, we're running short of time." She read through a file of things to do quickly aloud to her.  
  
  
Trista only nodded. "I know, who do you think would be qualified enough to help the detective?"  
  
  
"I don't know." Usagi said, sitting on the arm of a chair. "Maybe a higher class detective,"  
  
  
"No, I want someone, observant, thoughtful, someone who knew them both to an extent, not too well, but not to little. Someone who, can go to work at any hour, even if extra, and not care if they don't get pay. Someone, Usagi, and you know whom I speak of, that could protect you and your step mother."  
  
  
Usagi suddenly became lost in thought.  
  
  
"Usagi," Trista said, stiffening. "I've already picked. They're going to be assigned to work undercover almost, to get to know everything. It's not for you to know. Alright?"  
  
  
Usagi nodded slightly, "Why not?"  
  
  
"Trust me. It's for the best."  
  
  
Usagi nodded and continued to read off of the long list of things to do.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
"Kaasan, do you know what jail Tousan was to be sent to two months ago?"  
  
  
Bulma smiled. "So you brought me here to discuss your tousan? All right, before he got away, he was going to be sent to..." she paused trying to recall the city name. "All I can remember is it was somewhere in Nagasaki, why?"  
  
  
"No reason, just wondering."  
  
  
She sighed, her bangs flying up. "Trunks, what's bothering you?"  
  
  
"Nothing." He stood up, handed her some money, then walked towards the door. "It should be enough to pay for everything, along with the tip."  
  
  
She nodded, watching him carefully as he walked out. 'Why was he wondering about his father? What's going on?' Her eyes widened. Had he seen him?!  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Rei walked around, greeting her guest. "Hello Mrs. Vejiita, I haven't seen you in so long!" She hugged the not-so-young woman. They smiled and began chatting.  
  
  
Usagi walked by them, smiling, shaking her head. Vejiita. She had heard that last name- oh, right, that kisama Trunks Vejiita. This must be his mother. She spotted Mrs. Son. She smiled and walked over to her. "Konnichi wa, Mrs. Son!" they hugged.  
  
  
"It's been so long Usagi-chan! So are you ever going to date my son?"  
  
  
Usagi smiled. "I'm not going to marry a Catholic boy."  
  
  
ChiChi laughed. "It would only be dating, and I might let you change your mind. What's so bad about a Catholic boy?"  
  
  
Usagi smiled, trying to nod it off. "Nothing's wrong with Catholic boys! In fact, most Catholic boys are kawaii." She noticed the brightening look on ChiChi's face. "But, Goten's just not my type, he's too nice."  
  
  
ChiChi frowned. "Then what do you want? Someone cheating on you and hurting you. Usagi, you can do much better then that."  
  
  
Usagi sighed. "Honto ni, ChiChi-san, I'm fine the way I am, single. Now where is your husband and sons?"  
  
  
ChiChi sighed, shaking her head. "Marriage is a big thing. Goku-san is wherever food is, Gohan's talking with Hotaru and Goten didn't come with us.  
  
  
"Alright," Usagi bowed, then walked away, fixing her pants. She spotted Gohan and walked over to him and Hotaru, who were flirting. She smiled. "Gohan, aren't you married?"  
  
  
Gohan flushed brightly, turning around, holding his arms open. "Usagi! How could I have past by you without seeing you in your... Dickey's."  
  
  
She smiled. "May I ask what was so interesting about my friend."  
  
  
Hotaru blushed. "Oh come off it Usagi! You know a little flirting can't hurt!"  
  
  
"It does if the little Catholic boy gets caught by his wife, who happens to be over there watching."  
  
  
Gohan froze over. "Usagi, please."  
  
  
"I will,"  
  
  
Gohan smiled in thanks and walked over to his wife, who began yelling.  
  
  
"GOHAN!" Usagi yelled over Videl's screams.  
  
  
"Where's Goten?"  
  
  
"I donno!" Usagi sighed and walked away, upset she still hadn't found him.  
  
  
&~&~&~&~&~&~  
  
  
**Murders Thoughts**  
  
  
'Perfect, everything is set. Oh Chiba family, so innocent and unsuspecting. You make it too easy. I'm a first class murderer. Everything I own is bought with blood money. Let's see who's the lucky person...' They stood unfolding a letter. 'Oh my, two. Two death in one night. Boss sure is getting itchy with this mission. Hm, Raye Hino Chiba and ... Mina Chiba Aino.' A smirk crossed the deadly face.  
  
  
**That wasn't much to think about**  
  
  
&~&~&~&~  
  
  
She walked in, waving to a few people here and there. A man walked up to her and took her (real) fur lined cloak from her to hang it. She removed her sunglasses, her glittering sapphire eyes glowed proudly.  
  
  
"Hello Miss Aino, how are you today?"  
  
  
She smiled at the man, but dismissed him quickly. Not wanting to waste timeout in the open. She still had to make her big entrance. She walked in throw the kitchen.  
  
  
"Good evening Miss Mina," said a friendly voice from behind some pots.  
  
  
"Evening Lita," Mina said to her old friend, now the cook.  
  
  
Lita stepped out, a bit of flour on her cheek. She smiled. Mina smiled back as they embraced. "It's been so long. How's everything?"  
  
  
"Movies? Same, nothing new, all directors ever want from me is to act like a whore."  
  
  
Lita giggled. "You never know." Mina punched her softly.  
  
  
"Well, I've got to go, you know, I've got a few people I want to talk to."  
  
  
Lita nodded. "I'll talk to you later then!"  
  
  
Mina nodded and walked outside onto the patio.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Goten walked over to the back gate, he wore his officer gun at his side, he stuck his hand in his jacket pocket and fingered his badge carefully. He shifted in his bulletproof vest. Weight was pulling down at the back of pants, when he stepped up the stairs her hoped no one would hear the jingle of the hand cuffs in his back pocket. Opening the gate quietly, he stepped into the patio.  
  
  
Music played softly, a few couples on the dance floor. He spotted his father and mother at the finger food table, serving punch (most likely spiked). He heard his brother yelling to his wife some where around the yard.  
  
  
The side door to the house opened as Mina Aino, (she had changed her maiden name from Chiba to Aino) walked into the party.  
  
  
A few of the woman smiled and ran over to the movie star. She smiled and waved them off. Her warm gaze fell upon him. He felt suddenly lighter. She walked over to him.  
  
  
"Hello Goten." she said, walking past him. "Goten," she turned around. "I want you to go get some wine from the cellar for me. I would ask some one else, but you know the house as well as Usagi."  
  
  
He nodded. "I got it."  
  
  
"Thank you dear." She turned back around and walked towards her date. "Yamcha!"  
  
  
Goten smiled and walked into the house towards the wine cellar.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Now was the time. The officer left.   
  
  
Easing the trigger back slowly. A shadow sighed. "Perfect."  
  
  
The target, Mina, moved to the left on the dance floor, her date taking her place. She looked up in slow motion as she heard the blast. "Damn."   
  
  
Click.  
  
Pull.  
  
BAM!  
  
  
They both fell to the ground. Yamcha, and Mina. Two bullets, one wasted. All would have been well if she hadn't moved.  
  
  
ChiChi screamed. Goku began praying and others ran over to help them.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
'One down, one to go. I've got more to cover now.'  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Raye Hino walked around the house, she heard the bang, but set it aside as Usagi knocking over a table.   
  
  
She was alone. All alone in a long, dark hall. Everything that had been happening lately made this spooky. She sniffled and continued down the hall. A shadow ran past a closed window. Knowing it was locked made her feel a bit safer. She walked past another window, not noticing to be open as she walked into the study. She turned on the light and sat at the desk. Shuffling a few papers.  
  
  
It flew through the air, too fast for her to see. Hitting her in the temple. Killing her as soon as the blood flew, which was instantly. Blood dripped onto the desk.   
  
  
The shadow smiled to itself. Took out a paper from it's pocket, a letter heading fell to the ground, nothing to worry about. Let's see how goof these officers really were.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Mom, auntie?" Usagi sobbed. Goten growled hugging her.  
  
  
'Why couldn't I tell that would happen? I should have been assigned to this. It's too big.'  
  
  
Goten hugged Usagi tightly as the paramedics took the body bags away.  
  
  
"It's alright." Goten whispered in her ear. "Everything will be fine."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
Trunks ran into the office at Midnight. "Trista!" He yelled, she turned around. A tired look in her eyes.  
  
  
"What is it Trunks?"  
  
  
"Mina, Raye, and a man named Yamcha were all murdered tonight!"  
  
  
Trista's eyes widened. "Come to me to my office."  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Well? REVIEW! 


	6. Lesson Six: Some Secrets Are Best Remain...

I know. I could have updated much sooner. And it wasn't because I was writing a story no one would read. (Tenchi fans, please read. I want a feeling of success.) And so I'm going to try and make this one long, but knowing me. It's going to be shorter then I want it to be so it can be posted sooner. (Oh, don't expect many updates until late June. We've been packed down with school work. -and I'm feeling remarkably lazy with this story- I've got my SAT testing coming up and, well I'm all around a tired girl with 'strange sleeping habits' aka, insomnia.)  
  
*~  
  
Flirtatious: Uhh… yeah, I know, I said I wasn't lazy. But we all know I am. That's the only cause I never update. Okay. Puar, it's just a story! Yamcha didn't really die… well he did in this story. ^^ hehe, okay…?  
  
  
  
KokushibyouOni: -puts on dumb bunny face- Ryoko…-shakes head in disappointment- You… you think they were killed for not going to the bar? Ryoko… this doesn't really have much to do with BARS! I only have one thing to say to you Koku, cut down on your Dr. Pepper. Okay? -smirks at Momo- that wasn't very nice Momo.  
  
  
  
Firefly The Dancing Author: hmm… I guess that's an okay reason to change your name… I'm NOT stealing your ideas! -least from what I is aware- (And does a muse EVER want to be around anyone?  
  
  
  
Misty-chan: Oh make me feel loved. But I guess I deserve it. I haven't been updating. Or reading much for that matter hehe. And I would NEVER say Trunks is gay! Kami! I'm planning on marrying him some day. Hotaru doesn't like him. He's always coming over. She's a maid. She doesn't have to like anyone. ^^ I would NEVER say he's gay! Mahikari… Don't hurt me! I know! I should have updated sooner! But I'm a loser! Leave me alone! I get reminded enough at school (that I'm a loser of course, and that I need to be more responsible, and that all guys in 7th grade are jerks, even your guy friends. [Whom you have EVERY class with] Says he doesn't know your name… err O.o Right.)  
  
*~  
  
  
  
Oh, and one more thing. I lied.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the office late the next afternoon. "Trista," she said as she opened the door. Trista nodded her in. She quickly sat in the chair. "Trista, I can't do this. We need to stop everything that's going on."  
  
  
  
"I agree Miss Chiba, what do you have in mind."  
  
  
  
"I would like to request permission to search Serena's house with Goten and Haruka."  
  
  
  
Trista stared at her a moment then looked back at some papers on her desk. "May I ask why?"  
  
  
  
"I would like to see if there are any clues we could go by as to finding out who killed my family."  
  
  
  
Trista nodded. "You'll have full authority over the search. You may pick who you would like on the team, but, you must bring Trunks along with you."  
  
  
  
Usagi growled. "Trista! He's so annoying! I can't work with him there!"  
  
  
  
Trista raised her eyebrows. "Usagi, you need to have an authorized detective with you. Understood. If you refuse to work with him, you won't get your request."  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed and walked out of the room. As she closed the door she yelled. "Trista, I'm taking him."  
  
  
  
Trista smiled. "Thought so." She whispered under her breath smiling.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi walked into the small office, she sighed. "Come on Vejjita, you're coming with me, Goten and my old friend Amara, we're going to the apartments again."  
  
  
  
Trunks looked up. 'Demanding,' he thought to himself. "Alright, when do we leave."  
  
  
  
"Five minutes."  
  
  
  
He nodded as she walked out of the room.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Goten heard Usagi talking to Trunks in the room next door. She walked into the room where he stood grumbling under her breath. "Goten, we're going over to Serena's apartment. Come on, get Haruka for me."  
  
  
  
"Haruka?"  
  
  
  
"Hai, she's good at spotting things." She picked up a bag and walked out of the room. "Four minutes, Goten."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They opened up the apartment door carefully. Haruka quickly set to work in the small drawers next to the bed. Trunks walked around suspiciously, making Usagi rather nervous. Goten walked to the window, and stopped when he found the one where he saw the shadow.  
  
  
  
Haruka silently called Usagi over to the desk, handing her a book. Usagi took it carefully and sat on the edge of the bed. She knew she shouldn't look in her mother's Journal. But any normal child would, right? She opened it up and read the first three words.  
  
  
  
Trunks shot a quick glance at her. She glared in return. And placed the book in her hand bag. She promised herself she would look through it later that night.  
  
  
  
As the night came to an end, their small search remained useless. They found nothing leading them past what they already knew.  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed, this was supposed to help. Why wasn't it? Maybe, maybe there was something in this book. She gently pat her bag as the others walked to the door.  
  
  
  
Haruka and Trunks walked out, talking about some other small things that were going on in their lives. Goten waited silently for Usagi. She walked up to him and nodded. "Thanks for coming along Goten." He nodded.  
  
  
  
"You going to be alright driving home? You look like you're going to fall asleep any moment." She waved her hand through the air as she walked out.  
  
  
  
"I'll be fine, Goten. I'm sure you have better things to do then to drive me home tonight." She smiled, he quickly locked the door and shoved the key in his pocket.  
  
  
  
"I guess. But if something's wrong, I want you to page me, okay?"  
  
  
  
She smiled and nodded. "I will. Now go find a good bar or something." Goten smiled and nodded as she walked ahead of him on the cool white steps.  
  
  
  
"I've got plans."  
  
  
  
She stopped and turned around, "You, plans?" He nodded nervously. She only smiled. "With a girl?" He shook his head, no. "With a GUY?" He quickly shook his head no. "Alright, don't get too drunk, okay?" He nodded again and she turned and walked down to the parking lot. She got into her car, and drove off in somewhat of a rush.  
  
  
  
"That girl." Goten said to himself as he shook his head, approaching his car. He looked down the dark street. A street lamp lit up the small corner where a short man stood. He peered closer, there was another man, somewhat hidden in the shadow of his own dark clothes, standing next to the shorter man. He looked closer. They seemed to be discussing something. Slowly, a nervous bubbling feeling grew in his head. Grabbing his forehead, Goten pushed his way to his car.  
  
  
  
He knew that man. The tall man, in the dark clothes. He was that man from the bar, the man he was supposed to meet last night. Goten hit his forehead. He always seemed to let small things slip his mind when he was around Usagi. It was a small price to pay for the company of such a wonderful woman. What would the man do though? Would he not tell him about what he knew? If he knew anything at all that was. Wait! Who was that man next to him? Was he a part of this whole thing?  
  
  
  
He slowly and silently closed the car door. He bent down. What to do…  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi lay down in the bed, she fingered the book with great care. She pulled her hair out of her braid and ran her fingers through it. She opened the book. Her mother's lacy, yet sloppy writing, filled the pages.  
  
  
  
As Usagi looked through, she saw little rabbits, moons, and stars filled every page where it seemed her mother couldn't find the words to explain something, but didn't quite want to stop writing.  
  
  
  
"*Writing is my only escape from this curse. It takes no abilities which are out of a normal person's reach of grabbing. Writing is simple. The pen seems to have become a part of my body, sure, as a youth I didn't have great spelling, and I still might not. But I can only hope that the right person finds all this. I wonder what my daughter would think if she found out. She might have been cursed as well.*  
  
*But I don't really find it to be a curse anymore. I find anyone who doesn't have the ability, is cursed. Maybe after living with it since I was a teen made it easier----*"  
  
  
  
Usagi flipped the page quickly. "What curse!" She yelled, she read a few more pages, but could find nothing about what it was. "My god!" She growled in frustration, "Why couldn't she be more clear?" She sighed and leaned back in the bed, her eyes closed. "What if…" she muttered as she closed the book. "No, that's just pure stupid." She muttered another curse under her breath and pulled the switch on her small lamp.  
  
  
  
"I'll finish in the morning." She placed the book on her night stand and quickly looked to make sure the doors and windows were locked. After confirming this, she lay down and closed her eyes, trying to fall into a peaceful sleep.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Haruka walked into her large apartment. She took off her jacket and hung it on the rack. She looked into the kitchen. The blue light of a TV came through, she heard the tea kettle on the stove whistling softly. There was a loud bang followed by an "OOFH!" and then another loud bang. Haruka walked into the kitchen after throwing her boots next to a pair of black high-heels. "Michiru, you okay."  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh, I just slipped." A woman with blue-aqua hair peeked up from over the island smiling.  
  
  
  
Haruka laughed, "Did you fall off that chair again? I told you, we need chairs with backs."  
  
  
  
Michiru laughed and climbed back into her chair. "I know, but these ones compliment the island so well…" she smiled and looked back to the TV for a moment. "So how was it?"  
  
  
  
Haruka shrugged. "Usagi found a little something, but it wasn't something that we could use to help us."  
  
  
  
"Oh, well are you going into work tomorrow?" Haruka shook her head. "Oh, well, I thought we could go to that new restaurant down at the block for some lunch, you up for it?" Haruka smiled and nodded. "Alright then."  
  
  
  
"Anything on the news?"  
  
  
  
Michiru shook her head. "I wasn't watching the news, it just came on. I was watching one of those police programs where they take you on weird events and they solve the case."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Haruka sighed as she climbed into the seat next to Michiru. "What was it about today?"  
  
  
  
"Just a bunch of stuff. It wasn't any good."  
  
  
  
"Oh," Haruka said as she popped open a bag of chips. "I'm going to head off to bed in a bit."  
  
  
  
Michiru only nodded. Haruka got up and walked out of the room. Michiru turned her head and watched as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door softly. Michiru sighed. 'Why is she so… stressed out?'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
They sat at the bar talking softly. They didn't want anyone to hear what they were talking about. "I've got it all under control." The first person said. "You don't need to worry about him, I've got it all under control."  
  
  
  
"I need to find that book! It had all her secrets about it in there!"  
  
  
  
"Book?"  
  
  
  
"Yes, book, you idiot! I need that book! We can't," The second person's eyes shifted nervously to the side, and over to a man with lilac hair, who was watching the TV with little interest, taking a sip from his beer every so often. The second man lowered his head and looked into his cup, whispering now he said, "We can't let anyone find that book, I need that book."  
  
  
  
The first person nodded. "I get it. I'll find the book."  
  
  
  
The man looked at his companion. "You'd better." He pushed himself away from the bar. He picked up his glass and swallowed the rest quickly. "You'd better not screw this up, my friend, or there, might be a few… uh… let's say 'unfortunate events' might follow." The first person nodded. "Good. I'll see you tomorrow, at the pier."  
  
The first man nodded. "Okay, I'll be there."  
  
  
  
"Midnight, don't be early, don't be late. Don't let anyone follow." With that, the man turned and left the bar.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To any person prepared to enter with respect into the realm of his great and universal ignorance, the secrets of being will eventually unfold, and they will do so in a measure according to his freedom from natural and indoctrinated shame in respect of their revelation.  
  
In the face of the strong and indeed violent social pressure against it, few people have been prepared to take this simple satisfying course towards sanity.  
  
--- G. Spencer Brown, Laws of Form  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Well that should be enough! ^^ for now at least. I'm getting started on the next chapter, right away. There won't be any more stalls like this, if can be helped. So just wish me luck with this idea. And sorry if you've just gotten extremely confused. Oh, and yes, Trunks was the man at the bar, but he won't remember any of that, I'll explain it later, but you needed to know that. All right, and I don't own Dragon Ball Z, Sailor Moon, or G. Spencer Brown or his wonderful quote which I found in my book. ^^ Alright, go review! And what do you think of the name, Saru-san, NO, NO, NO! I'm not changing my name from Princess of the Monkeys, that's staying, it's just, I need something shorter to write in some areas, Miss Monkey seems to fit just fine. ^^ Alright, go review! And wish me and happy birthday cause it's in two days, and I'm going to be…  
  
A teenager!!  
  
-gasp- Freaky, I know. It's like they'll let anyone be a teenager these days! Hehe, I was just kidding by the way, ^^ ja ne.  
  
  
  
"I'm a liar!! MUAHAHA!!" 


	7. Lesson Seven: And There Are Other's We S...

Okay, let me seee………. Yes, I didn't COMPLETELY lie, now that I look over my notes… and AREN'T YOU PROUD OF ME?! UPDATING SO SOON?! ^^ gomen, I'm just so happy today. Good day at school. And this ones gonna be kinda short so don't complain, okay? I have to stop typing some time! And, it hasn't been that long since last update. And also, I'm getting ready to do some stuff for school, (which I'm putting off at the moment) so you'll have to take what you get with no complaints. ^^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
NOTES:  
  
  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: Don't worry, I always felt too young to be an author. And really, you're not that old. 13 you said right? That's not old! I was just born late! That's all!^^; But I feel so honored YOU (a good author) said my writing has improved. Sure you're probably lying to make me feel better. BUT IT WORKED! ^^ (and it sounds better now cause I know what I'm talking about.) -large sweat drop for Puar- Yep, no more Yamcha here, but I'm sure you can find another great fic with him in it… Right? Err… yeah, next reviewer!  
  
  
  
Maid of the Mist (aka Misty-chan): -sweat drop- I didn't call him gay though. Alrighty, onward with life. Ahh, you think it's improved? Wow, that's another honor! A big almighty author like yourself. ^^; wow, you really must be lying. Okay, but it was horrible of me to have taken so long that others forgot about my existence! Ehhe, Goten… in the mail? Well I've never gotten a guy in the mail before, but it's not something I don't look forward too! -^^- (saru-san is NOT Hentai! Saru-san is NOT hentai, repeat that with me now! Saru-san is NOT hentai!) hehe, well thanks, but I don't need a birthday present. All I need is lots of reviews and someone to read my Tenchi story! I want Tenchi story to be loved! -sweat drop- Okay. That's enough. ^^  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
And if I loose you in this chapter, you'll be fine. Don't worry!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Trunks awoke with a smile the next morning. It was the first time in weeks that he hadn't woken up with a hangover. The day would be great, little could take him out of his high spirits.  
  
  
  
Except going into work on this beautiful day. He got out of the bed and stretched his arms. Standing up, he stepped on a small book. "Itai," he muttered as he bent down and grabbed it. Looking at the cover his left eyebrow arched slightly. "What the heck? Mind-Reach, Scientist Look at Psychic Ability." He sat down on the side of his bed. 'I would never look at book about stuff like this. It's so fake.' He thought as he flipped it over and saw a picture of two men. He sighed and placed it on the side of his bed. He got up, walked into the bathroom and turned on the hot water. He walked out and retrieved some clothes for after he showered.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Goten nodded. "So it was a female."  
  
  
  
"You're very much right about that. So it seems it was a female, but even I'm not sure of it." The shorter man said as he took another sip of his coffee. "You can't be sure these days, about anything."  
  
  
  
Juunangou nodded. "He's right though, she's most likely not the person we're looking for."  
  
  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Goten asked politely. Juunangou and the man in the suit nodded. "You guys know why everyone was murdered?"  
  
  
  
Juunangou shook his head quickly. "Not everyone, only Mr. and Mrs. Chiba."  
  
  
  
Goten sighed. "And you're in no position to tell us why?" The short man nodded. "This is so impossible." Goten muttered to himself.  
  
  
  
"It's not impossible." The short man said standing up from the table they were sitting at. "You're just not looking in the right area."  
  
  
  
Goten looked up, "Where," he said. "Should I look then?"  
  
  
  
Juunangou stood up as well, "A hint will pop up in someone life today, it won't seem important, but it is. Ask everyone you know if something strange, or unexpected happens."  
  
  
  
The short man turned around, "Or maybe something unexpected being found in an ordinary place." He winked. "I'll see you around Juu. And Goten, be on the look-out. You know a lot about what's going on. It might get dangerous." Goten nodded.  
  
  
  
The short man turned and left. Juunangou sat there a moment longer then followed after him, nodding slightly to Goten as he turned.  
  
  
  
Goten sighed and pulled at his hair lightly. "This is so stressful!" He pushed away from the table and walked out of the small shop, coffee in hand. "I've got to talk to Usagi, she's probably the person they were talking about."  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She picked the lock at the door carefully, slowly, and silently. She mustn't make a noise if she didn't wish to wake Usagi. The small nail file worked its way until it was done. She pushed the door open. She smiled, seeing Usagi was still asleep on the bed, drool dripping peacefully from the side of her mouth, hair surrounding her still slightly crimped from the braid the night before. She worked her way past the creaking floor boards and up to the night stand. Here was the book. That book he wanted so badly, tonight, at the pier. She could only hope Trunks Vejjita hadn't over heard what they were talking about last night at the bar.  
  
  
  
She grabbed the book, and walked out silently as she had entered.  
  
  
  
Ah yes, today would be a good day, she could get out of this mess alive, and make a lot of money while doing so. Today, was wonderful.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru Tomeo, you are one smart girl." She smiled to herself and shut the door.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Haruka and Michiru walked down around the block. It was too early for the shops to be open, but it was a nice day for a walk. It was relaxing from all the tight stress shifting between the two. The wind blew warm air at them, the sun was bright, with little clouds in the sky to block the sunlight only when the wind blew them in the way for a moment or two, but always breaking way for the happy sun. The leaves on the trees rippled like the water in the fountain in the middle of the block.  
  
  
  
Michiru and Haruka continued walking, the sun beaming down on them with great warmth. They seemed so happy talking lightly to each other. But they both had an uneasy feeling they weren't going to ever let go. If they couldn't stop whatever it was about.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs into the kitchen. She picked up the phone and dialed the Son's home phone number. She waited as it rang and hung up when the answering machine began its recording. Hotaru walked in.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Usagi, I've been looking for you. I need to talk the rest of the day off."  
  
  
  
Usagi looked up. "Why, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
Hortaru looked away. "My friend's mom is in the hospital and she wants me to come and stay with her at the hospital."  
  
  
  
Usagi nodded somewhat nervously. "You can go ahead. You need a ride?"  
  
  
  
Hotaru shook her head. "I'm meeting my friend somewhere."  
  
  
  
"You need a ride there? You can borrow the car."  
  
  
  
Hotaru paused then nodded. "That's probably the smartest thing to do." Usagi handed her the keys to Rei's car, seeing as she wasn't going to get much use out of it now. Hotaru took them and nodded a slight thanks. Usagi sighed and sat down as Hotaru grabbed her coat and left.  
  
  
  
The phone rang and Usagi picked it up. "Goten?" she asked without waiting to hear the voice. "You need to get over here now."  
  
  
  
"Why?"  
  
  
  
"We were going to go over some more paperwork today."  
  
  
  
"Haha, right, okay, I'll be over as soon as I help my mom with lunch."  
  
  
  
"Alright, hurry please." She was about to place the phone on the hook when Goten yelled out.  
  
  
  
"Wait!"  
  
  
  
"Eh?"  
  
  
  
"Uh, has anything strange happened to you today."  
  
  
  
"No… not really."  
  
  
  
"No matter how unimportant it seems."  
  
  
  
"Goten, what's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing, anything though?"  
  
  
  
"I'm missing something, but its nothing big, just my notes from the last meetings we've had."  
  
  
  
"I'll be over in a bit."  
  
  
  
"Bye." Usagi said as she hung up the phone. 'I wonder what's bugging him.'  
  
  
  
The phone rang again a second later. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
  
  
"Uhh, Usagi, I'm sorry, I can't come, I've got some other stuff I need to work on. Sorry."  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed in frustration. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow at work then."  
  
  
  
Goten made a strange noise then laughed. "I'll see you, bye." She placed the phone on the hook. 'Darn Goten.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The sunset that night was beautiful as it should have been. The day was wonderful for Trunks, he didn't have much to do at work, so he was permitted to leave early. He took another trip to the library and visited his mother for a bit, to make up for the lunch.  
  
  
  
But now was time to relax, he didn't know any of the events that happened in the day so far, or in his life. He didn't know anything, except now was the time to relax and watch the sunset.  
  
  
  
He wasn't himself, not even close. It was hard to explain who he was now, he wasn't somebody else, and he wasn't himself.  
  
  
  
It wasn't something you could ever get a clear response on, no matter who told you about it. A woman sat next to him, on the balcony of the restaurant. They watched as the sun lowered in the bright sky. She ran her index finger around the rim of her wine glass, staring at him. He didn't seem to notice as he watched the sun setting.  
  
  
  
She continued staring at him, running her finger along the rim, smiling to herself and pushing her hair out of her eyes as the wind blew it around her face. "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
  
  
It broke him out of the small trance he was in. He looked up. "Eh?"  
  
  
  
She smiled. "Are you okay?" He nodded, and returned his gaze to the sunset. She frowned slightly. "You seem so tense lately, I'm just worried…" She looked at him a moment longer, then looked towards the sun, it lit the sky up so brightly, everything seemed to be perfect, but deep down, she knew something was wrong.  
  
  
  
Trunks looked at her after a moment or two, he smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine." She blushed slightly and looked down, pushing away from the table she stood up.  
  
  
  
"Night Toru, I'll see you tomorrow, at the beach, like we planned." He nodded and watched as she walked to the door to return to wherever she lived or pleased.  
  
  
  
Yes, Toru was his name. Not Trunks. Toru.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
It was dark. It had been dark for some time now, almost 4 hours now. She stood at the end of the pier, no one was around. It was nearly two minutes till midnight. She looked down into the water, water splashed against the wooden poles holding the pier in place. Where was he? 'One minute till he's late. I wonder where he could be?' She looked up from the dark water as she heard someone approaching her, she turned her head to look. There he was.  
  
  
  
He stepped up to her, "The book?"  
  
  
  
She proudly took the book out of her pocket, handing it to him.  
  
  
  
Fingering through it, he threw it in the water. "You idiot!" He yelled, pushing her forward. "That's the wrong book!"  
  
  
  
Her eyes widened, 'the wrong book? How is that possible?' She was sure she grabbed the only book left out… "What do you mean? I got the book--"  
  
  
  
He grabbed her neck forcefully. Her arms flew up and wrapped around his wrist. "You got the wrong book. This is Usagi's, not Serena's! WE WANT SERENA'S!" She closed her eyes, trying to pull away. "I told you not to screw this up! But you did!" She began to cry.  
  
  
  
"Don't hurt me, please!" She yelled.  
  
  
  
The stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a switch blade. He thrust the switch blade into her throat. With another sharp thrust, it sliced between her fourth and fifth rib. She began breathing heavily. He could feel the grip around his wrist loosen. He threw her on the floor. She lay on the ground shaking. "You, Miss Tomeo, have failed, now, you die." Her breathing slowed, but he knew she was still alive. He pulled ankle weights out of his pocket. He knew she would have to be killed, even if she did it right. He wrapped the ankle weights around her feet tightly, He picked her up, gave her a pitiful look, and threw her over the side of the pier. There was a loud slash, followed by an eerie silence. He grabbed her bag, looked through it quickly. Pulled out a cigarette, lit it, shoved it in his mouth. He threw the switch blade into the water, and threw her bag in after. No one would know for a long, long time.  
  
  
  
If all went according to plan that is.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Just because you're paranoid, doesn't mean they're not after you…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Done, done, done! This was longer then I hoped for it to be! ^^; Oh and Misty, I did have chocolate cake! And I'm going to see Spider-Man tomorrow, (though I REALLY, REALLY, REALLY! Want to see Star Wars) so ^^ yeah, okay, everyone else, review, and if you're confused gomen. I can't help it. REVIEW! 


	8. Lesson Eight: We Wish Somethings Would R...

HERE I AM!  
  
  
  
At Koku's request, (or not), I have updated! (sooner then I hoped to!)  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Maid of the Mists: Ehh, right… I know I'm a weak mortal baka onna. BUT DON'T HURT ME!! ^^; I'm not going to complain about people hurting others in my reviews. As long as I get reviews? -nervous laugh-  
  
  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: OO! Hehe, I'm getting you upset about that whole guy thing still? -pout- DID I BREAK THE FLAMINGO?? -sulks- I didn't mean to- o!!! Puar, that's so evil! Not calling the repair man!  
  
  
  
KokushibyouOni: It has been a long time! But.. I understand. And yes. I know. Even though I've never been in a bar. They are kinda cool! (And never going to a bar ever, ever, ever!) hehe, So I did something unexpected for once! -smiles- GO ME!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
~No one would know for a long, long time.  
  
  
  
If all went according to plan that is.~  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
She was waiting for him where she normally did. She looked at her watch. It was later then he said he'd be. 4:46 PM.  
  
  
  
Where she waited, it was a romantic place near the pier, the sun shone brightly on it, happily. She looked out to the water, pulling her jacket tighter around her. Pushing her hair back behind her ear, she turned, there he was, walking up to her, a single rose in his hands. She smiled, "Toru, I've been waiting for a half an hour."  
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry," he smiled. "I got stuck at work." He handed her the flower and wrapped his arm around her waist as they began to walk down to the shore line. "How was the meeting with your brother?"  
  
  
  
"It went alright. It could have been better…"  
  
  
  
"Did you get the job?" She shook her head in disappointment. "You'll be fine." He said as they walked into the shade under the pier. She nodded meekly.  
  
  
  
"You know, " Toru said thoughtfully. "There's a cruise leaving here tomorrow night." She looked up at him and smiled.  
  
  
  
"What are you thinking?"  
  
  
  
"A nice vacation from the office, a break from job searching?" he smiled, raising his eyebrow cockily.  
  
  
  
She sighed, "I donno," she turned her eyes away from him nervously. He looked down at her.  
  
  
  
"Something wrong?" He stopped, "What's that over there?"  
  
  
  
She stopped, "I donno, it looks like a dog." Toru stepped closer, "Toru! Don't touch it! It might have rabies!"  
  
  
  
Toru nodded. "I won't…" he stepped closer to it.  
  
  
  
He peered closer, it seemed as if…  
  
  
  
It was a young girl.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Haruka and Usagi received a strange call. A woman and a man found a body under the pier at the beach. The woman called in after the man had found it, yelling at her to call 911. They drove out to see what was about immediately. When they arrived, a young woman with wild black hair stood there. She seemed worried about her friend, having found the dead body, holding his head walking around aimlessly.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared at the man with interest as Haruka and the life guard first aid inspected the body. He had lilac hair, long, some cut up to his chin, and the rest, longer hair, pulled into a ponytail. He looked like he had seen ghosts, that look on his face. A shadow was cast upon his face, blocking her view of his eyes.  
  
  
  
He was muttering something to himself. She tried to understand, but it was impossible, another language perhaps, but she still couldn't fully hear him. As she stepped closer, the woman came up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist. He hugged her, the shadow still remaining over his face. Strangely, his expression seemed to lighten as she came to him.  
  
  
  
Usagi growled slightly to herself.  
  
  
  
The man smiled and pulled the woman away, back into the warm sunshine. As he and his girlfriend, Usagi guessed, passed by Usagi, the shadow was lift from his eyes, he looked at her for a moment as they walked by.  
  
  
  
His eyes, deep blue pools which you could loose yourself in. Deep blue pools of light, you would drown in, if you looked too long. It's like the dinosaurs and the tar pits, there were so many wonderful things around the pits, so much, you would never want to leave. But if you stayed too long, it would be fatal.  
  
  
  
Usagi blink, reluctantly pulling her gaze back to the scene in front of her.  
  
  
  
Then it hit her.  
  
  
  
'That man…'  
  
  
  
'IT WAS TRUNKS!'  
  
  
  
She ran over to Haruka. "Haruka, Haruka! That man…" her eyes moved over to the body. Her hand moved over her mouth as her eyes began to water.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru…"  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Short, I know, but don't kill me. This was supposta be the ending to the last chapter, but I thought it was long as it was. ^^ Review please? Pretty blue button on the bottom of the screen. Hai, that pretty one! CLICK! CLICK! CLICK! 


	9. Lesson Nine: Something

Hehe, I just got back from a family reunion. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. ^^ I got a red, glittery octopus with a pink hat painted on my cheek. ^^; I know, only the little kids got their faces painted. But I couldn't resist! And my cousin Robert, 9, got a mustache painted on! It was so funny! Well, onto the story!  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Maid of the Mist: … So is the sword plastic… or not? O.o;  
  
  
  
KokushibyouOni: Yes, Koku, Lilac Shampoo. ^^ (I'm seriously looking around for some!) Kuko, I donno about that… bar fic idea. It's kinda weird. But I'm sure you could get it to work if you tried. ^^; Oh, and Koku, you're the only person whose told me they thought he had M.P.S. ^^ Which is right! Hehe, Sorta. You've almost got it. And that "If you have multiple personalities and threaten to kill yourself, would it be a hostage situation? And if you did, would it be Suicide or murder?" I think it would be suicide. Cause even if you have multiple personalities, I think killing the other you, is still kinda killing yourself. I donno, I might be wrong.  
  
  
  
Flirtatious Flamingo: So is O.o; a good thing… or a bad thing?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
If you were lost in the last one, this one will confuse you a bit more.  
  
Next chapter will clear most of it up.  
  
(hopefully.)  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
** Have you ever noticed…  
  
  
  
That things…  
  
  
  
Never turn out the way…  
  
  
  
  
  
We plan or want?**  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Usagi drove home from the funeral with Goten. It was a lonely one. Only three other people besides herself and Goten came. Sadly, those three consisted only of the pastor, the mortician, and one of Hotaru's old friends. During the funeral, the clouds were happy looking. As if they didn't mind that a lovely young woman had been brutally murdered and found the next day. But then again, these days, not many seemed to care. It was only for the media that it was let out. Usagi looked out the window, Goten was driving quickly. They were going to be late to work.  
  
  
  
Usagi stared transfixed out the window still. Nothing about work seemed to be in her mind. It was only the death that was surrounding her. Her mother and father, Rei, Minako, the man Yamcha, and now Hotaru. Would the list get longer? She hoped not. Things were really looking down. And Trunks denied to have ever gone to the beach with a girl for the past two years. Things were getting confusing, and stressful. She pulled her ponytail in a nervous manner as they continued to go. "Goten."  
  
  
  
Goten looked up, away from the road, towards her. "Eh?" She looked down at her legs, covered in black nylons. He looked back over tot he road. "Something wrong?"  
  
  
  
"You'll stay with me?"  
  
  
  
He looked at her confused, pulling over to the side of the road. "What do you mean?"  
  
  
  
She looked out the window. "I don't want to be alone."  
  
  
  
He nodded. "It's understandable."  
  
  
  
"How many more… have to die?"  
  
  
  
Goten looked away nervously. "I'll ask an angel for you…" She looked up at him and smiled sympathetically.  
  
  
  
"Please… don't say that…" Tears were brimming her eyes as she spoke, she quickly turned her head and looked away. "I don't want to be alone, ever."  
  
  
  
Goten nodded. "We'll see." He pulled the car back into the deserted road and began driving.  
  
  
  
The rest of the ride was silent. Goten didn't dare say what he wanted to. And Usagi refused to cry in front of her friend, so she stopped all further conversations.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
He stood alone in a dark alley. Speaking to the shadows like a lunatic. Truth be told, he wasn't 'truly' alone.  
  
  
  
He was talking to someone, or rather something.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Trunks walked into his bedroom, using his towel to dry his hair, when it caught his eye, again.  
  
  
  
Something that he would never read, yet suddenly, there was the greatest interest in it. He picked up the book. A superior feeling surged through his blood. There, in his hands, lay a powerful book. A book someone, whom no one knew, wanted. Needed. Longed for. Searching. It was almost as powerful as a simple girl's Journal. But in his hands, was a powerful book.  
  
  
  
And he, was going to read it.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
**Some times unexpected things pop up,  
  
A normal man, carelessly tosses them aside, into the trash.  
  
Over all my years, I've noticed that not everything is trash.  
  
Like a wise person once said,  
  
"One man's trash,  
  
Is another man's treasure."  
  
This is not talking about homeless people.  
  
It is talking about the wise, and the foolish.  
  
Let this be a lesson to whom ever it concerns.**  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi growled. 'What the hell does that mean?'  
  
  
  
She sat in the living room of the Son's house. Goten was in the kitchen preparing her a cup of tea, when the phone rang from the doctors for his mother. He had been in there for 15 minutes, and had not started the tea. So she was looking through a book she always kept with her.  
  
  
  
Her mother's Journal.  
  
  
  
'She's trying to spook the person out of reading it… That's all. It doesn't mean anything to me. "One man's trash…" what a bunch of bull crap.' Usagi placed the Journal back into her pocket as Gohan walked in.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Usagi." She nodded. "Back from work?" She nodded again. "You feeling alright?" He noticed the sick, pale look that had fallen upon her face for some time now.  
  
  
  
She looked at him, straight in the eye. "I've got a little cold, Goten's fixing me up some tea. That's all."  
  
  
  
He nodded, not quite as sure as himself as he'd like to have been. That look, someone had given him that look before, he knew it well almost. It wasn't normally from her, in fact, he had never seen her eyes so straight forward. It made him uneasy, it seemed almost like something… "Alright, when he comes in, can you tell him I'm going to leave his stuff on his bed?" She nodded. "Alright, bye." She waved as he walked into the bedroom.  
  
  
  
Looking around the room, she spotted something out of the ordinary for the Son house.  
  
  
  
Two phone numbers lay on the table next to her.  
  
  
  
The first number belong to a man named, Juunangou… '17?'  
  
And the second… a man named… Krillin.  
  
  
  
After looking at the numbers for a few minutes, and having killed her concise several times, she pulled out a pen and scribbled them down on her upper arm. She pulled the sleeve down geniusly, hidding them, and replaced the pen to where it had been laying.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
*~*It made him uneasy, it seemed almost like something… his wife would do. A look of lust…*~*  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Something.  
  
Something.  
  
Something.  
  
Something.  
  
Something…  
  
  
  
  
  
Remember this through all your days.  
  
  
  
WALLS HAVE EARS.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I think it's just my goal in life at the moment to scare people. Sorry if I scared you in any way. If I caused you any mental, or life threatening trauma, I AM SO SORRY!! So… I know I've lost you. But Flirtatious, I think I've cleared up that whole "Guy" thing. But if it didn't… -raises eyebrow- Just read the last big scene again. I'm sorry it's so short, but -blush- I forgot to update sooner, and hey, something's slip from my mind? Ehhh… no. okay hehe, well anyway…  
  
  
  
Ooh, I'm testing out contacts, and I got to wear sunglasses, and tomorrow I'm going to my orientation for science camp, and it'll be fun! And I had a dream that Jason was walking my dog! ^^ A strange update on my boring life. At the moment two cute little kids are playing video games with my stupid cousin. Ja!  
  
  
  
AND REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON. IF YOU HONEST TO GOSH DO EMAIL ME!! (washu317@hotmail.com [for dumb-butts who can't tell.]) YOU'LL GET A TREAT! (yay!)Though it REALLY does make sense… but… hehe just review!  
  
  
  
(oh, and this story has no lemon, no lime, and hardly any romance.) 


	10. Lesson Ten: Rest For A Moment In Time

Flirty: ehehehe, I didn't think so.  
  
(crap! Screw fanfiction.net I can't get to my last chapters I wrote!!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Goten walked into the room with a cup of tea for Usagi. She gave him a cute little half smile, and took the cup into two hands. Drinking like a child. Goten sat in a chair across from her, watching her carefully as she drank. He noticed there was something strange about her now. The way she was acting. She was never like this.  
  
It was as if. she had a horrible secret to hide.  
  
ChiChi walked into the room, she said a quick hello and turned off the kitchen light. "Goten, it's getting late. Is Usagi going to stay the night or not?" Goten looked at Usagi. He had asked his mother if it was alright if she could stay the night. Since she was so scared to be alone in the big mansion. She had agreed and now it was up to Usagi.  
  
Usagi looked up from her tea. "If its not too much trouble."  
  
ChiChi smiled. "Oh, no Usagi, dear! We love having you over." Usagi smiled meekly. "I remember when you were little and you and Goten had little camp outs in the back yard." Goten and Usagi blushed as ChiChi began going into the life history of camp-outs in the backyard.  
  
After a moment or two, ChiChi got a hint that neither realized they were giving. "I'll just leave now." She said smiling. Usagi smiled as ChiChi pushed herself up and left the room.  
  
Usagi looked at the palms of her hands nervously. 'What should I do.'  
  
Goten smiled and stood up. "Well, 'night Usa." He walked into his room quickly and came out with a large shirt and a pair of shorts. "Here, you can take the bed. I'll sleep in here. If you want." Usagi smiled and took the clothes.  
  
"I don't want to be a problem. I'll sleep in here."  
  
Goten laughed. "It's fine, besides, Gohan comes in, in middle of the night some times and sleeps in here. I wouldn't want you to get freaked out and try and hurt him or anything."  
  
She blushed, holding the clothes tightly. "Oh, okay then."  
  
They stood there looking at each other for a minute or two till Usagi asked him. "So should I change in your bedroom, or in the bathroom?"  
  
"Uhhh." Goten blushed. "Doesn't matter to me. I've got my clothes out on the line." He pointed outside. "I'll go get them." He opened the door and walked outside. "'Night Usa!" He yelled over his shoulder. Usagi smiled and walked into his bedroom.  
  
'He must have moved the stuff Gohan left.' She thought to herself as she walked in the room and closed the door to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"You haven't been doing too well. have you."  
  
The woman nodded. "It can't be helped though, can it. You know I can't work properly while trying to be her friend."  
  
"Hotaru almost did well. I know you can do better."  
  
"I killed one of my best-"  
  
"I know. But she's the one who had the power. Serena, who would have thought that she could hold the power of mind."  
  
The woman looked at her male partner. "What do you mean?"  
  
A thin smiled fell upon his lips. "She held the power of mind. Telepathy, ESP, telekinesis. She was a wonderful woman too. She didn't show off her powers. I wouldn't have ever have found out either if it weren't for her being so clumsy."  
  
The woman propped her chin on her hand, her elbow resting on the table in the only shadowed table in the pool hall. "So she was a klutz. That's nothing big."  
  
"She stopped herself a foot above the ground. Then fell to the ground with a soft thud." The woman's eyes widened. "She also wrote it all in her journal. How to control it. How to awaken it. Everything."  
  
Her eyes lit up with interest. "Everything."  
  
"My dear, everything. And I will share it with you." She smiled. "if you do your part of the plan. Got it?"  
  
She nodded. "What should we do with Usagi?"  
  
The man pondered for a moment, then smiled as the front door opened and two men walked in. He continued. "Send her on a job, she won't come back from."  
  
"Kill her?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two men sat down. As far, yet as close to the man and the woman in the dark table.  
  
*I don't like the looks of this.*  
  
The bald man nodded. *I hope it isn't as bad as it looks.*  
  
Juunangou looked over at a young woman sitting at the counter all alone. She had pretty shoulder length aqua hair, pulled back in a loose ponytail. She was reading a book, with a shot glass in front of her, empty. *Look at her. that woman.*  
  
"I noticed you were staring at her." The bald man said smiling.  
  
"She can here us." Juunangou said. "She can hear us clearly. Krillin, I know she can hear us."  
  
Krillin nodded. *But she can't possibly hear this.*  
  
Juunangou looked at the woman still. "Yes she can. She can hear clearly. No matter what as long as we're in range."  
  
"Who is she?" Krillin asked nervously.  
  
"I donno. I can tell though." Juunangou stood up and walked over to her, sitting down next to her. *What's your name?*  
  
She looked at him and smiled. *So you've caught me. Maybe you should be on the case. I'm Michiru. I've been sitting here all night listening to them.*  
  
Juunangou smiled as Krillin came, sitting next to him. They both ordered a beer. She looked at them, taking in everything. *I didn't know there were others around here besides Serena.* Juunangou nodded.  
  
*I'm Juunangou, this is Krillin. Nice to meet you Michiru. So how long have you been listening in?*  
  
*About an hour. First it was just going over list of people they killed. Then they talked about why they need Serena's journal. I've got to get it from Usagi, but she doesn't know Me.*  
  
Krillin nodded. *I'll handle that. Juu, why don't you talk some more with Michiru.*  
  
Krillin stood up, and left.  
  
A few minutes later, the woman from the Shadowy table sat alone. The man had left her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks nodded. "It all makes perfect sense. Sorta." He looked at the page open. A small lemon sat on the table across the room, sorta.  
  
The lemon was only 'sorta' sitting on the table, because it wasn't really touching the table at all.  
  
Trunks sighed and stood up. "This darn pen won't get off the table!" He slammed the table in front of him angry, frowning. "This is too much work for one day. I'll go for a drink." He told himself as he grabbed his jacket and threw the book across the room next to the lemon, which had long since touched the table. He slipped on some shoes and left for a walk.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
You know what? I'm getting kinda ticked off at everyone on fanfiction.net. no body has the will to try any more. It's sad to see this site going bad. And the DBZ/SM section is in this HUGE war! WELL PEOPLE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE SAILOR SCOUTS WHY THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU READING ABOUT THEM AND DRAGON BALL Z!!! THE ONLY REASON PEOPLE WRITE DRAGON BALL Z/SAILOR MOON STORIES IS TO MAKE SERENA AND VEGETA GET MARRIED!!! (hey whatever)  
  
Me? I'm writing this story to do sorta that. There's a bit romance, but not enough for anyone to complain about. And it's not me who is getting complaints. It's a bunch of wonderful authors and because of a few CRAP HEADS THEY AREN'T WRITING ANY MORE!!!  
  
And for you all who aren't going to write any more because of this. That's just stupid!! STUPID, STUPID, STUPID!! And really! Does it really matter? Okay. I can honestly say I've never gotten a flame. But my friend has. And it was no big deal. Use flames as a way to help you write. (Clu: Kami. There she goes again.) And. *sigh* everyone. Please keep writing. Just because this site isn't as great as it could be doesn't mean we can't write still. And for all you kisama -s out there who read stories they aren't going to like. Don't be stupid and review!!!  
  
*sigh*  
  
sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. And I know this is short but I think I'm giving out a lot of information here. So yeah. Tell me what you think. Oh, and uh, visit my site if you wanna. http://www.geocities.com/oujo_no_saru/enter.html yeah. I'll see if this site thing works out. And uhhh. review.  
  
  
  
p.s. if anybody knows of a great fanfiction site that I could post my stuff on for free, please let me know. Thanks. 


	11. Lesson Eleven: Who, but now why?

Trunks hummed along to the radio happily as he drove by. It's amazing how things can happen so quickly, he thought to himself.  
  
That woman was convinced she knew me by the name Toru, he shook his head and continued driving. Things have been rather confusing lately. Maybe it was because of the book. Or maybe it was because he was on a good case where the murderer left no clues.  
  
But there was that one small piece of paper they found. What could they really make of it though. Usagi was certain that it didn't come from her.  
  
'No!' She had yelled. 'It isn't possible! Look,' she read it aloud again, shouting the person's home phone number at the top of her lungs.  
  
"TRISTA!" Trunks yelled as he pulled to a stop, almost hitting the car in front of him. He mentally recalled the phone number on the paper heading.  
  
He quickly pulled ahead of the person in front of him, and made a U turn, trying to get to the office as soon as possible.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trista paced back and forth in her office. 'How long has it been since I called her into my office?' she looked at the clock. 'Time is wasting. I need to get rid of her as soon as possible.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi was walking down the office hall, on her way to Trista's office. She turned a corner, and rammed into the hard chest of a strong man. The force pushed her back and she fell on her bottom. A muttered 'gomen' came from her as he helped her up. She looked up.  
  
"Trunks-san?" She asked him, somewhat surprised..  
  
"We need to talk Usagi." he looked from side to side.  
  
"I'm a bit busy now Trunks, I'm on my way to go see Trista, she's assigning me to a new case now."  
  
He quickly grabbed Usagi by the arms and held her tightly. She tried to get away from him. "Usagi listen. I'm almost positive I know who killed Rei." Usagi stopped moving and whimpered.  
  
"Who?" She looked up angrily.  
  
He looked around. "Come with me, we got to get out of here and into the next city."  
  
"huh?"  
  
"Just trust me."  
  
He began to pull her along outside to his car with him, as she began running into the next room, "Goten!" She yelled, Goten came running over. "Goten, come on, Trunks thinks he knows who killed Rei!"  
  
Goten nodded and they all ran outside, got in Trunks' car, and drove off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trista looked out her window nervously. "WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING?!"  
  
She screamed as she saw Trunks, Goten, and Usagi speeding out of the parking lot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Over there!" Goten shouted as he pointed to a bar from the back seat.  
  
"Goten, we're not going to a bar! We're going to the next town so we can"  
  
"No, not to drink! I know some people who are always there who can help!"  
  
Trunks looked over at Usagi, she nodded and he pulled into the almost empty lot.  
  
  
  
They ran into the bar, a few drunk men looked up, then dismissed them and continued drinking.  
  
Usagi scooted closer to Trunks nervously. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"This place is gross, a bunch of drunk men, crowded together in a dirty bar that smells like urine."  
  
Trunks smiled, trying not to laugh and her purity.  
  
Goten continued walking till he came to a man with black hair and a woman with aqua hair.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We have a problem." she whispered into the phone. "No. Yes, it might ruin everything. No, she just left. With the detective and her partner. I know they weren't going out to get lunch! . She was called into. yes. My office. I know we don't have time for. We need to get rid of her though. Fine. At the docks tonight. I'll bring her. PERSONALLY?. no, no, there's not problem with that. I think everything will work out fine. Alright. Call him and tell him I'll be over soon. Okay, thanks." She hung up the phone and growled. They didn't, couldn't understand that she might be arrested, ruining all their plans. She had to get Usagi, and kill her. As soon, and as quickly as she can. Then that stupid alien race would be forever killed out.  
  
She reached into her deck drawer, found a wallet with two badges, and shoved them in her coat pocket. She rushed out the door and locked it, slide the key under the door, and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I see." The man, Juunangou, said in concern.  
  
Usagi and Trunks didn't really understand what was going on. Goten told the man and the woman what was going on. But other then that they were confused. The woman and man seemed to know something they didn't. Something important.  
  
"They're trying to be rid of you." The woman said, looking straight at Usagi. "I'm right to think so as well. I heard it myself."  
  
Usagi blinked a few times, pushed some hair out of her face then looked towards Trunks in confusion.  
  
"Are you saying their going to kill her?" He asked, a little more then just concerned.  
  
Usagi's walkie talkie began to make a hazy noise. She shivered and pushed the button. "hello?"  
  
"Usa, it's me, Jedite."  
  
"uh-huh."  
  
There was a crackle then he continued. "Trista's looking for you guys. What's going on?"  
  
She paused for a moment, the pushed the button. "We just went out for a quick lunch break."  
  
"Oh, alright." He said, he sounded as though he doubted her. "Trista want's to meet you at the docks. So she can tell you about your new assignment."  
  
Usagi looked over at Juunangou and the woman. "Alright. I'll be there soon." She let the button go and quickly switched it off.  
  
"What should I do?" Go! Her mind screamed. Go meet Trista! There's no way she'd possibly try to kill you! Tha'd be stupid.  
  
Trunks looked away almost right away. "kill her?"  
  
Goten laughed. "You can't do that. Call all the officers who help you and arrest her. Then she'll be trailed for murder."  
  
She nodded. It sounded good. If she weren't the murderer it would have been a misunderstanding, everything would be fine. She stood up, shorter then Trunks and Goten. She motioned them to follow her, and come along.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Trista," Usagi said as she walked alone up the dock. Trista turned around from a dark blue haired woman, standing next to her and smiled.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
MUAHAHAHA!  
  
Clu: Great spot to end it. Honestly, you should write more.  
  
I know! But I haven't updated for a bit! And FLIRTY'S ALMOST BACK!  
  
Clu: You really need to end this story. It's boring.  
  
People are dying! It can't be boring!  
  
Clu: Not enough people are dying. KILL USAGI!  
  
^^; Review. I'll update soon! (I hope)  
  
****** 


	12. Lesson Twelve: Death is Forever

Sorry it took me awhile to update. Sigh I was grounded. This chapter is short, yet sweet. if you have a mind like mine. Shiver this has to be quick cause I have stuff to do. NOOOO!!! School's starting soon, AND I have to go to some stupid family camp with my family. Well. you don't care about the horrible things that will happen to me. After you read this, (cause I don't want to ruin the mood) PLEASE review!  
  
Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
The dark blue haired woman pulled out a gun, and shot her. She couldn't understand. Why would she do this to her? Why would she shoot her?  
  
She fell to the floor, shaking. She wanted to asked her why she did it, Why she shot her. But instead, as she opened her mouth, she vomited blood. Shaking, she rolled over on the ground. Rain began to fall, but she didn't notice. The other woman, her name which she could not remember at the moment, stepped back as the blood splattered around her feet, she gasped.  
  
Slowly, yet surely, peaceful blackness fell over her.  
  
And she was gone.  
  
*~*~*~*~ 


	13. Lesson Thirteen: Pain

Usagi gasped as she stepped back. The hard gaze of the woman on the floor dying, burned into her mind. Something wasn't right. There was some distant feeling burning deep inside of her body. She began to shiver, as she stepped farther away.  
  
The blue haired woman smiled. "Hello Usagi, I can't tell you how happy I am to finally meet you."  
  
Shivering, Usagi opened her mouth, and whispered, "Who are you, why did you shoot Trista?"  
  
"Ah yes, I should have assumed she would go under a fake name. Setsuna is her real name. And I'm Ami." She smiled in an almost *playful* way. Usagi shivered again. "And Setsuna was in the way. Now it's just us."  
  
Usagi shivered, her body began to shake, slowly, she fell to the floor, clutching her head as she did so.  
  
Ami smiled. "I see something is awakening."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks and Goten ran down the docks.  
  
*BANG!* a gun shot rang out in the air, followed by a scream. "Usagi," Goten whispered hoarsely as they ran faster.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
On the floor, she began to mutter, "L'esprit de conseils, protégez-moi, guidez-moi en bas le chemin juste." Her voice grew stronger, and she began to yell over the rain. "L'esprit de guerre, protégez-moi, laissez-moi être un navire à votre volonté."  
  
Ami took a step back. No, she thought, her mind. power. She took a step back.  
  
"ESPRIT DE VENT ET EAU! JOIGNEZ-VOUS ENSEMBLE ET PROTÉGEZ-MOI! JE VOUS FAIS APPEL TOUS, ME SAUVE!" Usagi shouted loudly, the wind picked up, and the water from the bay began to splash up on the docks. Uneasily, the docks began to creak, then gently rock back and forth.  
  
Ami shivered as water splashed on her. Of the spirits! Why did her powers awaken now! Her mind screamed as the dock beneath her began to splinter. Thunder clapped in the sky, and the rain began to fall even harder. Eyes wide in amazement, she began to mutter something under her breath.  
  
"Kluger Mann des finsteren Mittelalters, nehmen Sie mich nach Hause. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen vom ganzen Sache-Ereignis erzählen. Wiseman, perserve Ihr Wille in meinem Bericht. Lassen Sie mich ein Gefäß(Schiff) der Kraft, nach Hause Kommens sein." As the thunder clapped loudly again, she disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
Her eyes rolled back as she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
The storm ceased, and there was nothing left on around the harbor untouched by it. Docks were reduced to drift wood, the small Rent-A-Boat shops were in ruins like a hurricane hit for three long days. But now, the waters were calm and clear like before, and the sun was gently peeking over the clouds, a swift breeze blew by, pushing the loose hair around the unconscious girl, as she lay alone on the dock, untouched by the storm, and the falling rain.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Trunks had noticed the increase in rainfall, wind, and thunder around the docks, but he couldn't understand why she was on the ground, unconscious when he got there. There she was, dry as can be, almost asleep on the dock.  
  
But something off to the side was what surprised him the most as he looked back on it from the hospital. Trista, or what was Trista, was lying dead, shot in the left lung. A pool of blood surrounded her, somewhat, and her white blouse was stained with her own blood. Trunks bite his lower lip as he stepped closer, he ordered Goten to call the hospital and more police. This was confusing, that was for sure.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi was ordered to stay in the hospital, and Trunks had assigned himself and Goten to have on and off watches over her. The nurses didn't seem to like Trunks, but they were always fawning over Goten. Honestly, Trunks couldn't understand. But when Usagi woke, and Trunks had walked in to trade shifts with Goten he found a little surprise.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
About three nurses were in there, flirting with Goten. He being as flirtatious as he was couldn't resist all the women flirting, and played along.  
  
Normal, possible, Usagi's eyes glowing with fiery hatred towards the women, not so normal. The nurse who normally attended Usagi looked up and noticed Trunks, she went back to clearing Usagi's plate, as the other's moved on and checked charts, machines, and gave her a new IV.  
  
Goten laughed, hugged Usagi goodbye, and left.  
  
It was quiet, the nurses all simply went away after a few moments, back to the front desk Trunks was sure. And it was just Trunks and Usagi. There were so many things Trunks wanted to ask her, but with the close watch she was receiving from the nurses and the doctors, and the order not to question her, or cause her any further stress. But why had Trista been shot? Who shot her? Usagi didn't have her gun on her. did she?  
  
Usagi began her normal day in the hospital with him again, she flipped on the TV, and began watching childish movies and shows.  
  
He sighed and grabbed his book from his duffel bag, which he had been carrying around for several days, and much to Usagi curiosity, he never opened it more then the length of his hand, and zipped it up as soon as he pulled his book out. And he always kept the duffel bag on his lap, or at least hid the cover of his book. But today was a bit different. Yes, much different, he didn't bother opening the bag just a bit, and he didn't bother hiding the cover. But Usagi didn't even notice, she just sat content, watching the stupid, silly puppets sing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mind-Reach, Scientist Look at Psychic Ability" Usagi said, after her marathon of puppet shows ended, in a large voice. Trunks looked up, nervously. "What's it about?"  
  
Trunks looked down nervously now, "Psychic stuff."  
  
"You find it interesting?" she asked, somewhat 'trying' to start a conversation.  
  
He gave a half nod. "Can I see it?" She asked shyly.  
  
He looked up at her, and handed her the book. She looked at the cover for a moment, then began flipping throw it. Trunks looked up to the TV, which was currently showing the county 6 o'clock News Report. It was something about a man being arrested after years of running from the police, after escaping a jail three years ago. "Vegeta Vejjita, will receive his death sentenced to death in." Trunks stood up so fast Usagi yelped, and dropped the book on the floor.  
  
Trunks stood next to the TV, as they showed a picture of Vegeta. "At the court house this afternoon. For further information, watch the 7 o'clock News, next."  
  
The picture remained of the man with the strange hair, scowling at the camera, a moment longer then switched back to the reporters. Trunks switched of the TV and sank to the floor.  
  
'What's wrong with him?' Usagi thought to herself as she propped herself up on her elbows. She carefully pushed herself up further, and rested her feet on the floor, sitting up. She stood up, balancing her weight on her feet carefully. It was the first time she had stood in a week, and as expected, she fell to the floor, she screamed as two IV's ripped out of her hands, the air tubes in her nose pulled out, and she lay on the ground whimpering, crying.  
  
Trunks looked up at her first scream. "USAGI!" He ran over to her and picked her up, He held her tightly as she cried. Her breath pace began to lessen, and a machine began to beep excessively. "Somebody!" he yelled. "HELP!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten looked up suddenly.  
  
"Something wrong Goten?" ChiChi asked, from the other side of the lonely dinner table, where the two of them were eating a small meal.  
  
"I need to go to the hospital." He said quickly without hesitation as he stood up. "I'm taking your car. Something's wrong."  
  
ChiChi watched somewhat nervously as he walked out the door quickly, in seconds the car had started up, and he was gone down the road.  
  
'How could he possibly know that something was wrong?' She thought to herself as she walked over to the phone.  
  
"Bulma?" "Something's wrong at the hospital." "Go there now, see what's wrong then call me!" "Thank you!"  
  
"I hope Usagi will be alright" she said after she hung up the phone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
WOOOOOO! COOL! Tune in next time to see what will happen! And how Goten knew! And Why Vegeta's going to be killed! And so on and so forth!  
  
But please review! Thanks! Dewa mata!  
  
*~Princess of the Monkeys! 


	14. Lesson Fourteen: Eyes Can Be As Deep As ...

It happened so fast to him. The nurses ran in, hooked Usagi up to another machine, and waited a long moment for her to start breathing again. She was gasping, her chest heaving up and down with the effort. She was sweaty, and pale. Her doctor ran in. "It doesn't make sense." He had said. "She was fine. She could have walked, she should have been able to breathe! She was supposed to go home tomorrow!" Usagi clutched Trunks hand tightly, and he held her hand back. It was almost as if she felt, if she were to let go all would end. The doctor called in more doctors, and they quickly put her on a stretcher.  
  
And pulled her away. "Where is she going?" Trunks asked nervously. "We're transporting her by air to another hospital close by. We can't do much here." Trunks nodded. Not really comprehending events that just happened, he sunk down into a chair. The cool evening had already set, the snow outside was becoming icy, and the wind was so cold, it burned.  
  
The automatic glass doors opened, and a gust of burning wind awoke Trunks to reality. "Goten..." Trunks said, almost more then exhausted.  
  
"Where is Usa?" He shouted, concern turning into anger, seeing Trunks in the hall alone.  
  
"They. they took her to another hospital. She stopped breathing for a moment, when she fell. Goten, I have to go. They're going to kill him!" He began muttering fast, so fast, it was so confusing to even try to understand.  
  
"Trunks, go, okay? Go stop them from killing whoever he is."  
  
As Trunks got up uneasily, he muttered something under his breath. "My father." And he turned, and quickly left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE POLICE ARE GOING TO KILL YOU?! YOU DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! DID YOU?" Bulma yelled into the phone.  
  
"They think-"  
  
"You know what. I'll be down to the station in the morning. Don't do anything stupid like trying to break out. Alright?"  
  
"But-"  
  
"ALRIGHT?!"  
  
The voice on the other side of the phone muttered something. "Fine."  
  
"I have to go to the hospital. I'll see you in the morning. I love you" she said as she slammed the phone down, she grabbed her keys to her car. 'Damn this all,' she thought as she slammed the front door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Goten ran up to the desk at the front. "Where did they take Usagi?" He almost shouted.  
  
"They took her to the Hospital in Nagasaki," the receptionist stated calmly. "Who are you?" She said, her eyes glancing quickly over him and then down to a clipboard.  
  
"Son Goten, I need to see Usagi." He looked so very tired.  
  
"I'm sorry, but the hospital in Nagasaki is closed to visitors right now,"  
  
"I don't want to visit her! I want to help her! Something that you don't understand is going on. NOW FIND A WAY TO LET ME SEE HER!"  
  
Her eyes turned hard. "Go yell at someone in Nagasaki. I don't have time to listen to you."  
  
He cursed under his breath, and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The guard watched the man, his wise green eyes stared into the man's cold, ebony eyes filled with hate. There was something about him, which scared him. He couldn't put his finger quite on it, but there was something about him...  
  
There was a quick slam of a door, the guard looked away from his prisoner, up to the door, he stared face to face with a mad man. His blazing blue eyes sparked with madness. Normally, this wouldn't have been a problem for the guard. But that was normally. The man with blue eyes held a gun in his hands. And the guard, Koti, had no gun on him, (in the rare cases where a prisoner would attack him, and try to steal his gun) and the other guards on duty had gone to get some coffee.  
  
As I said before, this defiantly wasn't normal, here in this very jail, was a vicious murderer. The criminal named Vejjita Vegeta was there.  
  
The man with the blue eyes stared into Koti's emerald eyes.  
  
He raised the gun.  
  
"DON'T!" The man in the cell screamed.  
  
He pulled the hammer on the gun back.  
  
"DON'T DO IT!"  
  
He pulled on the trigger.  
  
"Please," Koti muttered quietly, trying not to scare the man. "Think of my family.  
  
Click.  
  
'NO!'  
  
Blood splattered through the air, flying everywhere as the bullet dug it's way deep into Koti's scull.  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta muttered. "Why did you kill him?"  
  
Trunks grabbed the keys from the dead body laying on the ground, and unlocked the cell. "Come," he held it open for his father.  
  
Vegeta's eyes were wide in astonishment. He was supposed to die, and his son, the innocent 7 year old boy with the wide, innocent blue eyes staring up at him, telling him not to leave, asking him if he had to go to work, if he could possibly play with him. His son had killed to free him, but there was this look in his eyes, a wild mad look, one which Vegeta couldn't quite understand the meaning of, but then again, he didn't try too hard.  
  
  
  
They left the jail, then they drove home. The oddest feeling in Vegeta's mind. Something was wrong, something wasn't normal about tonight, and that was for certain. They stopped in front of CC, and waited a long moment.  
  
The moon was out, full, in it's great brightens, not a single cloud blocked it. So far out of the city, not many lights ruined the view of the stars and the moonlight.  
  
Vegeta stepped out of the car slowly, there was really something odd about his son.  
  
He turned to ask, but the car quickly sped away, the car door slamming as Trunks made a tight turn.  
  
'I wonder.' Vegeta thought to himself. 'Where he's going off to.'  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She smiled weakly, "You've decided to come back to me." She bit her lip, her eyes were watering.  
  
He nodded. "I couldn't stay away."  
  
"Toru, how you've confused me so, I thought life was figured out, then you told me you didn't know me, oh I don't understand!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Artemis, I really am." He smiled. "This might sound crazy, but I can't ever remember denying I knew you. I could never do that."  
  
Artemis smiled, tears welling up in her dark eyes. "Toru, I must ask you."  
  
"Yes?" he waited for her to speak.  
  
"Why don't you call me during the day. Why don't I ever see you. How can I marry you."  
  
He looked at the floor, concentrating rather hard. "I. I don't know why."  
  
"And that is why I can't marry you, you don't know what you want, because you don't know why to want anything." She pushed a lock of wild black hair behind her ear. "I loved you, and I thought there was something special."  
  
"Please," he said, placing a hand on her arm. "I never meant to-"  
  
"Toru," she sighed. "There's something about you, that makes me want to believe you. But my mind is screaming 'NO! he's only trouble!' And I don't know what to do."  
  
"Please!" He said again. "Give me a chance."  
  
"And I want to believe every word that you say. If-If you were to tell me, tha-that I could fly! I would jump out of a plane, with great confidence, that I would be fine." Her eyes looked at him longer then she continued. "But I know your not always right. And that I can't possibly love you, because you can't treat me with the love I need back."  
  
"please, Artemis, Please, I love you!"  
  
She looked away. "Don't you think the full moon is something,"  
  
"Artemis, I love you! I don't want to-"  
  
"Why don't we go for a walk, hm Toru?" her eyes lightened slightly. "Its such a wonderful night."  
  
He nodded, in half agreement. It was a wonderful night, but he wanted her, so badly, he wanted to be with her forever. And as it was, he couldn't think of ever being away from her. In his mind, he couldn't remember when he wasn't with her, not a single memory in his mind was without her. What would It be like without her? Would his life become pointless?  
  
She led him outside to a garden in the park they walked quietly. "The moon is wonderful, so big and bright."  
  
He nodded again. "The full moon is wonderful."  
  
She looked into his eyes for a moment, and quickly tried to look away, she couldn't let herself loose this feeling though.  
  
His eyes were deep, it's really hard to understand the point of saying he had deep eyes, unless you had seen them staring straight back into yours. His eyes were deeper then the deepest point in the ocean and back, it was as if you were being swallowed, and drowned in a pool of wonder. yes, his eyes, so amazing, they still had that effect on her, She swallowed, "Toru, I know. I know I shouldn't."  
  
Everything seemed to disappear but him, he normally had that effect on her as well. She leaned deep into his embrace, as he pulled her into a deep kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
GAH!! I'M A ROMANCE WRITER! @_@  
  
*Everyone faints*  
  
And misty and Flirty I think, well I'm sorry, but see, this isn't TRUNKS whose involved in the romance, it's TORU! HEHE, okay, well I'll update soon. And Misty-chan! Don't worry if you can't keep up with everything. We'll go over it in the ending, but it might help you if you remember MOST of it, but it's not ENTIRELY nessicary! ^^  
  
And Firefly! ^^; That was French she was speaking, and Ami was speaking German. I'm sure you can find a nice site to translate it on! If not email me and I'll send you it if you really wanna know!  
  
Thanks everyone! REVIEW!  
  
Clu: NEVERLAND HERE WE COME!  
  
^^; Ah yes! Me and clu are on our way to Neverland once again! JA! 


	15. Lesson Fifteen: Love Is A Kick In The Bu...

What did you think of my Romance? Eh? First attempt and I have to say it was pretty good now that I read over it again. Sorry for the typo's in the last chapter, it was late. NO REALLY IT WAS!  
  
As you can probably tell, I'm trying to finish this up, Updates will come in very quickly, good for some, bad for others. I have to go to stupid family camp this weekend, so there won't be any on Friday to Monday. And on Tuesday I start school!! *pouts* BUT!!! I might get into the GATE art! HAPPY DAY! That'd be so fun. Ah, *cough* anyway, (since no one really cares). yea, so I'll just get. Typing.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had gotten home late that night, she didn't bother to turn on any of the lights as she made her way through the giant house she grew up in. She quietly slipped off her close and had climbed into bed. She was so tired. She rolled over, and moved her hand down the back of something rather warm, and rather. bare.  
  
A small yelp escaped her mouth as she pulled herself away from the body that lay next to her. She rolled off the bed, pulling the sheets off with her. There was a groan, and a silent death threat, as the body next to her, (wearing boxers thankfully, NO! PotM is NOT like THAT!) rolled over on the bed, and pulled a light switch.  
  
Bulma screamed, very, very loud.  
  
"VEGETA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"  
  
Vegeta blinked, trying to get rid of all the colorful dots he was seeing, and muttered under his breath. "Trunks."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The sun rose hours before, but Usagi hadn't woken, and Goten hadn't left her side once. He managed to sneak in through the window, but when a nurse walked in and saw him asleep over Usagi. She woke him, asked him if he was her husband.  
  
"No," he stated quite firmly, "I-I I wish to marry her someday though." He smiled slightly and rested his chin on Usagi's bed. "Wouldn't that be something."  
  
The nurse smiled slightly. "Yes, it would be quite something to see." She looked at the two, and quickly looked away, wishing her husband was somewhat like this man. She quickly and quietly changed the IV, and looked and her breathing charts, seeing they were fine, she frowned. 'no, I can't say anything now, the poor man.'  
  
She smiled at Goten one last time, and left to tend to others needs.  
  
  
  
But now, 9 o'clock in the morning, Goten sat in a padded red chair, waiting very calmly for her to wake up. "Usagi," he spoke to her, knowing she wouldn't reply, "I'm staying by your side, until you get out of here, then I'm going to marry you." A slight smile played on his lips for a moment, 'I think I'll call my father over,' he quietly picked up the phone and dialed his house.  
  
"Hi mom-- Yes Usagi's doing well,-- No, she's still asleep,-- She had stopped breathing, --I know. But she's doing better now, I can feel it.- Listen, can you send otou over? Thanks.-Love you too mom, bye" he hung up. 'Good'  
  
*~*~*~*~* A bright white light filled her eyes as she awoke. She shot up quickly, and tripped onto the floor over his foot. He laughed slightly, "You alright?"  
  
She nodded from the floor. "Did we fall asleep here, in the backyard?" she said, as she wiped some dirt off her robe. He nodded. "What time is it?"  
  
"Around nine thirty." He stated simply.  
  
She looked up at him, his long lilac hair was in a slight mess, his light blue eyes reflected his happiness at the moment.  
  
"I'm going to be late for work." She said, rather upset, but she smiled. "You're. you're still here."  
  
"Where else do I have to go?" Toru asked as she looked at him happily, he stood up from the bench. "Would you like to go out for breakfast?"  
  
She looked down, "I have to." she paused and looked over at the house. "I'd love to." She was flushed slightly.  
  
His face fell slightly, "I need to go change, and call into work saying I'll come in later."  
  
She nodded. "I need to call in sick. I'll see you in a bit?"  
  
He nodded. "I'll come back in a few minutes."  
  
  
  
  
  
He did just as he promised, for probably the first time. And that's what reassured her, that she could marry him. They had a wonderful breakfast, and went for a walk in the park after.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She opened her eyes ever so slightly, and that was much work in itself. Her whole face felt swollen. She opened her mouth a bit, trying to see if she could talk. Only a small groaning noise escaped her.  
  
"Usagi!" She heard Goten shout, "Oh Usagi!" She could feel his hand sweep gently across her face.  
  
"Go." She muttered.  
  
"Usagi, I'm so glad your awake, you feeling alright?" She opened her eyes, "You probably won't remember any of this later on, but I'm going to marry you someday."  
  
The nurse from the night before was in the room, checking up on Usagi with the doctor. "Usagi," the nurse said laughing. "You've got yourself quite a catch."  
  
The doctor laughed, and said something that Usagi couldn't understand, or didn't care to understand. Goten wanted to marry her. Goten? Her mind was screaming, he.. he wanted to. blackness fell over her once again as she lost consciousness.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Listen up," the man said from behind his rather large desk. "You need to kill her, or get the book as soon as you can!"  
  
"I understand," Ami stated. "Her powers have awoken. I don't think I'll be able to handle her on my own."  
  
He glared at her, "Well you'd better figure out how to, or she'll kill you."  
  
Her eyes widened. "I see, but sir, you must understand that she hasn't really read the book."  
  
"Then how could she have caused so much damage."  
  
"I-I think her powers are awakening on their own. She's in the hospital now, and she hasn't been questioned about anything at the docks yet thank goodness."  
  
"That damn girl. Who would have thought that they were still alive." he stopped for a moment. "We can't let her win, those damn monsters were supposed to have been killed out thousands of years ago!"  
  
"Sir, she is the last remaining of their race, this is for certain unless you want to count the other three and that one man."  
  
"Yes," he hissed. "Juunangou, Krillin, and Michiru have proven to be quite a challenge, don't you agree."  
  
She nodded ever so slightly.  
  
"I will kill them all." He spat, "And that one man, he might be useful in killing Usagi, don't you think?"  
  
"yes," she nodded.  
  
"You are dismissed." He stated as he turned his chair towards the wall. Ami stood up out of her chair she was sitting in and left the room.  
  
"My grandson," he mused. "This is perfect."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
^^; You can guess, but PLEASE don't write it in your review! I'm finishing this up, and that was WAY to big of a hint for my style, but you might not fully understand, and none of this will make sense if you don't let it fall into place!!  
  
Clu: Gosh, JUST DON'T SAY WHO IT IS!!  
  
--; well go review! TIME TO REVIEW PEOPLE!  
  
Tell me I'm updating too often, and only a day apart. And that I'm rushing.  
  
Clu: Or you could possibly try to boost her ego.  
  
OOOO! THAT WOULD BE SOMETHING! HEHE  
  
Clu: Or lower it.  
  
*pushes clu aside*  
  
REVIEW! 


	16. Lesson Sixteen: Reality

*Pouts* I'm sorry! I can't get Vegeta to be in character! It's too hard!! So he's a bit OOC, but I'm trying as hard as I can to keep him in. He just can't be arrogant when he's talking to his wife, and when he's not a Saiya- Jin prince!  
  
Disclainer: I don't own The Beatles, I'm just a pathetic fan, of them, Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball Z, and the name Artemis. (*as you can tell in all my fics I just love that name!*)  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was a somewhat gloomy day, the sun was hidden from view, and every once in a while, snow would fall. Some might call it romantic, but others wouldn't. The large city was something to look at though, from the top of a hill, or a helicopter. Covered in snow, with windows that sparkled like diamonds.  
  
But some people hate cold weather, and snow.  
  
Juunangou sat in his small apartment in Nagayo, his heater on 90 degrees, (until it broke three days ago) he was rapped up in a blanket, with the fire place burning quickly. He was still shivering. Michiru laughed seeing him, and set his cup of hot 'cocoa on the table.  
  
"I love the snow." She stated happily as she sat down next to him. His eyes were wide and blood shot. "Juu, what's wrong?"  
  
He sat there think a while longer, then he sighed and said, "I think there's someone looking for us." Michiru's eyes widened at this. "I think they want to kill us."  
  
Michiru's hand was shaking, she spilt much of her cocoa on her lap, but she didn't notice, she was too preoccupied. "Why?"  
  
"Because we aren't real possibly?"  
  
Michiru placed her cup down. "We're not real?"  
  
He sighed, "In a sense no, we've been dead for years now, we had to wait too long to save the Lost People."  
  
Michiru looked at her hands, yes, they were slightly paler then even the most pasty white person she could think of. But dead? Or not real? That was impossible! Of course she was real!  
  
  
  
Juunangou sneezed. "Michiru, I'm gonna go to bed." He stated as he stood up with his blanket rapped around him. "Here's my cell phone in case Goten calls, or Krillin." He handed her the phone then headed off towards his room. "You welcome to join me anytime," Michiru smiled.  
  
"It's all right, I think I should head home. Haruka's probably worried. Bye Juu, I'll see you this evening!" There was a sneeze and a murmur, then she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma sat at the table drinking a cup of warm tea, and her husband sat at the other end of the table drinking sake.  
  
"I'm telling you, Vegeta, the police aren't going to believe you. You murdered five people, what makes the think you wouldn't kill the guard."  
  
"For one," He growled. "I didn't have a gun. And another, how the bloody hell could I have gotten the keys, and a ride out of there. They were showing my damn picture all over the news. No bus driver, or subway driver is stupid enough to give me a ride, even if I were to threaten to kill them. It's against their code."  
  
She nodded slightly, he did have a point there, but she couldn't admit that. "I shouldn't even let you stay here, you're going to be killed." She began to cry.  
  
"Awe, come on woman." He stated as he placed the cup down on the table. "They can't kill me no matter how hard they tried."  
  
"Vegeta, you're not immortal. And the more you think you are, the more trouble you'll get yourself into. Now please, don't do anything stupid."  
  
"I'm moving out to Canada." He stated simply. "Or Mexico. They allow unregestistered citizens to live there." He smiled slightly, "From now on, I will be know as, Juan!" he looked over at his wife. "Goku told me that was a good plan."  
  
Bulma squinted slightly, "When did Goku visit you, and when did you come up with this stupid plan?" She dropped the cup of now cold tea onto the table, tea spilling everywhere, and ceramic remains fell onto the floor.  
  
He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "He visited me in Nagasaki, before they brought me back over here. And this plan isn't mine and it's not stupid."  
  
She sighed. "Who made it up."  
  
"I don't know." He stated as he tossed the cup into the sink, and Bulma began to clean up her mess before the tea sank into the carpet *too* much. "Some man who was arrested for some kind of treason or something, I'm not quite sure. But he told me that was his plan, and he was killed a day later. So I adopt the plan, tell it to the priest, he says it'll work. All I need is someone to sneak me out of Japan."  
  
"And that's where I come in." She stated flatly.  
  
"Well sort of." He leaned back in his chair. "I think you could send me out with some crates in a boat or something. You know, a boat with crates filled with those little Capsule things.." he began muttering off about his plan, about how long he expected to be there, etc.  
  
"Vegeta," Bulma sighed. "I don't want to get caught up in this. I don't want you to have to go again."  
  
"Oh come on. You're already caught up in it. I'm in your house having a nice cup of tea with you. You're my wife for Kami's sake!"  
  
"I'm not far into it though. And my company can't have anymore-bad publicity. If I'm not careful, CC will go out of business here in Japan." He muttered something.  
  
"Fine, I'll get the boys help then." He stood up and walked towards the door, then he stopped. "I think I'll wait for him to come home in the basement." He grabbed the basement key from a small China cup on a small mantel, and walked down the steps.  
  
Bulma sighed. 'Damn you Vegeta, getting me stuck in this position. My business, or my husband?'  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Usagi had been awake for about three hours now, she was talking happily with Goten. Goten was somewhat surprised to see that Trunks hadn't shown up when it was time to switch. Not that Goten cared much, but still, something must be wrong. Goten concluded after a long while, I should probably call him up and tell him I'll just stay with her for tonight as well.  
  
"And there was." Usagi strained in her thinking. "A woman with. dark blue hair, very short. and she, she killed her." Goten looked up. He had stopped paying attention to her meaningless rambling of unawareness long before. But now, it was making sense.  
  
(Okay, some of you may not understand what I mean here. I know a lot about hospitals, and passing out. Alright, when you pass out, and you wake up, it takes, or took me at least, a day to regain all memory. When I woke up, I didn't remember anything from the entire first day of being awake, because Usagi has only been awake for about three hours, she's talking about things she can remember, because the doctors are tying to see what might have caused this. So she's talking to a psychiatrist. No, I don't remember speaking with one. But I do remember the nurse had a son my age, and she kept going on and on about him. But other then that I don't remember anything else.)  
  
(And Passing out is another thing not many people understand unless it's happened to them as well. It's like, how to explain this. Seeing a movie, like the first 15 minutes, then falling asleep only to see the last 15 minutes, you don't realize sometimes, that you even fell asleep. OH! GOOD EXAPMLE! I was watching the matrix with my otou, and I saw the first 5 minutes of it, then I fell asleep. (no I love that movie! I had stayed up for more then 29 hours straight!) Then I woke up about 20 minutes later, but I didn't realize I was asleep that long. It's like.. missing a small section of life. That's another way to put it. ^^; if you really want to know I could go on and on about this, lemme know and I'll tell you! [fun fun!])  
  
"Who did she kill?" The man in the fancy suit asked her kindly.  
  
"The murderer. The blue hair killed her."  
  
The man looked down and his charts and sighed. "Thank you for your time Miss Chiba, I will come back to visit you soon, m'dear." He sighed and stood up.  
  
"Alright grandpa, but when you come back promise me you'll bring me some ice cream?"  
  
He smiled slightly, and looked at Goten. "You've got yourself a handful, don't you?"  
  
Goten watched Usagi though, there was some odd look in her eyes, that he couldn't understand. They were saying something.  
  
"We'll see you soon." Goten stammered as he pushed the man out of the room. "So Usa, who did the woman with blue hair say her name was?"  
  
"Ami, or was it Setsuna, or was it Trista? Or was it." she went off on a long list of names, some the names of her former pets, maids, friends, partners, and people she didn't even know. Even herself more then once.  
  
"You don't remember."  
  
"Yes I do." She stated firmly in her confusion. "It was Ami Setsuna Trista."  
  
"Ami, Setsuna, Trista." Trista was murdered, so who were these other women.  
  
"Usagi, can I go use the phone a moment?"  
  
"Clu, Speedy, Frisky, Blackie, Neptune, Carrots, Broccoli.."  
  
The nurse walked in. "I'll watch her for you, while you leave." Goten nodded his thanks and ran out of of the building to his car. He turned on his cell phone, and punched in a number, it was picked up before he heard it ring.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Uhh, Juu?" Goten asked slightly surprised it was answered by a female.  
  
"Oh, is this Goten?" Goten made a small noise to let her know it was he. "Juu is a bit busy right now. But I could help you out with whatever you need. It's me, Michiru."  
  
Goten sighed in relief. "Can you tell me who Setsuna is, or Ami?" There was a long pause before she answered.  
  
"I'll be over to Nagasaki by this evening. Don't leave Usagi's side again. Alright? Good, see you in a bi-" she hung up.  
  
Goten grabbed his phone, locked the car, and dashed back to the hospital room to see the nurse was in there smiling, sitting in a chair next to her bed, listening to Usagi sing, "Picture yourself on a boat in a river, with tangerine trees, and marmalade skies."  
  
The nurse stood up seeing Goten. "She seems happy." They both smiled. "Thanks for watching her."  
  
The nurse walked over to the door. "Don't you think you're being a bit over protective of her? She can't even move her arms." Goten forced a laugh.  
  
"I guess, I just want her to be safe."  
  
The nurse smiled. "You're really something." She stated before she left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
She sat on the bench all alone. 'How odd,' she thought, 'he said he'd be right back, why isn't he here then? He said it would only take a minute to get the soda, but he's been gone for thirty minutes now.' She sighed. "I guess every perfect date has to come to an end sometime." She stood up and gathered her purse and sweatshirt. 'I guess I have to go to work anyways.' She began to walk away when a hand grabbed her around the left arm. She spun around quickly.  
  
A short man, who had suffered a large case of hair lose was holding onto her. Her instinct told her to run, get away as soon as possible. But her mind told her don't bother, there was no need.  
  
"I need your help." He stated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
oooooo, come on, I have a feeling there are more then two people in this entire site reading this stupid story! (^^ 40 reviews!!) well Firefly, he is one of those people you stated in your review to misty. But you listed a LOT so I don't think that really helps. ^^; Poor, poor Misty. I don't mean to cause you mental stress! Honest!  
  
^^ well Review!! 


	17. Lesson Seventeen: A Cruel Joke?

I need your help, she thought back on it now, it sounded a little more then just odd. I need your help. Should she have wondered with what? Or why this man would choose her out of the crowded park? Maybe it was because he saw her sitting there alone for quite some time. If she should have, she didn't, she simply stood up, and walked away with him. As if they were friends from long, long ago. And as odd as it sounds.  
  
  
  
They were.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Michiru arrived, and smiled as she walked in, "How's she been?" she asked, for Usagi was sleeping.  
  
  
  
Goten rubbed his eyes tiredly, "Fairly well, better then they expected. It was odd."  
  
  
  
She nodded, and moved closer to Usagi. "Goten you look tired, go home now, I'll watch her, you can come back in the morning."  
  
  
  
"No, no, I can't leave her!" he shouted. "I can't leave her,"  
  
  
  
Michiru smiled. "Don't worry, she'll be fine here with me. I can watch her, almost as good as you can." She smiled. "Goten you need sleep."  
  
  
  
He nodded tiredly, "Sleep, yes. I need sleep." He stood up, gathered his things, and kissed Usagi goodbye, then left.  
  
  
  
"night Goten!" Usagi smiled as she shouted. But Goten was gone. She puffed in annoyance, and continued flipping channels on the tv.  
  
  
  
"Usagi," Michiru said as she scooted her chair closer to Usagi's bed. "You need to get well soon." Usagi looked at her. "Soon, they're going to kill you. IF you aren't well, the last of the Lost People will be gone!"  
  
  
  
Inside Michiru finally understood. If the Lost People died out, she would die as well, because she was a pawn in a prophecy, and if all was done wrong, she would be sent live in eternal damnation. But if they lived, and all was done right, she would die peacefully, and life in eternal happiness. Either way, she would die. Everyone dies sometime, you say, but it's not true for her. No, Michiru lived for three hundred years, living among many host bodies that she found suiting.  
  
  
  
Usagi nodded. Half awake, and she wouldn't remember, but deep down, something about it would stay with her forever.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"I need your help." He stated yet again. "We need your help, you are the missing link that we have. We need you."  
  
  
  
She nodded. "Krillin," that name was so firmiliar she could almost make something of it. "I need some more information if you want me to help you."  
  
  
  
"You are the missing link." He stated again. "Your power, along with ours, can save them both."  
  
  
  
"Who?" she asked, she was getting frustrated. "Who are you talking about! I don't understand!"  
  
  
  
"Usagi and Goten." He smiled. "They are the last Lost People. And we must save them."  
  
  
  
There was a mental flashback inside her mind, there was a woman, silver hair, blue eyes, wearing a long white and silver gown, with a silver, and gold tiara atop her head. She handed a crystal bowl over to Artemis. Artemis looked inside the bowl, inside the reflecting water, shown a girl with pink hair, and a man with black, Spiky hair. They were standing together on a roof top of a building in Nagasaki, he was holding onto her tightly, and she was shouting something by the look on her face. The girl leaned into the man's arms and kissed him. There was a flash, and the man slumped to the floor, Dead.  
  
  
  
"Take a drink." The woman with the silver hair interrupted. Artemis looked at her, and took a drink from the crystal bowl, and passed it to a woman with aqua blue hair, who took a drink and passed it to a man with shoulder length black hair, who drunk, and passed it to a short bald man. The short bald man bowed, after taking a drink and handed the bowl back to the woman. "You four, are the chosen protectors of my race. When a time comes in the far future, that might race might need your help. You must help, and protect them. I will die soon." She paused. "But you will not. Until your duty is filled, you are to remain alive. If your body dies, you will be given a new host body." She smiled faintly and continued on with the prophecy, once she finished, she bid the fairwell and good luck, and she was gone.  
  
  
  
"Artemis," Krillin said as he put a hand on her shoulder. "Do you remember now?" She was shaking, but she managed to mouth, 'yes'. "Come, we have much preparing, for in a matter of days, our duty will be fulfilled. And we can die."  
  
  
  
She nodded, and followed him to his car.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little note. ^^; I couldn't think of a way to end it. But thanks to my friend Ian, I know how to end it! YAY FOR IAN! Okay, umm should I end it here?  
  
Clu: YES! MAKE THEM ALL SUFFER!  
  
Nah, I think I'll continue a bit more. But I have a little note! (YAY) hehe, for all of you DYING to know what Clu looks like. I finally got his shrine up, but it's only got one pic, that I just used for a bunch of things, because the only other pics of him have me in it (and I look even more nerdy then normal) or he's bald and his weenie is showing... so I decided those weren't good. ^^;  
  
ALSO!! I got a teaser chapter for my next story up on my site in the fan fics section. ^^;  
  
(And if you find any stupid mistakes where I have the characters mixed up, I am so sorry, I'm really sickly feeling right now, and I should really go to bed, but I'm writing for all you, (few people) so ha! I can get away with it.) *Faints*  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
ChiChi was home alone. She was cleaning, or cooking, whichever, it doesn't really matter. Because someone had knocked at the door, and she was about to answer.  
  
  
  
But let's pause here for a moment. ChiChi, was a member of the Lost People. But she didn't know it. (of course)  
  
  
  
(Let me explain something, lets say a human and a LP (Lost Person/People) had babies. Only ONE of the babies would have the power. -Clu: She just can't bring herself to kill off Gohan too!-if a LP and a LP had 3 babies, all of them would have powers. I don't want to go into eny further explaination. Just believe me.)  
  
  
  
ChiChi had been married to her husband for many years now. And she was happy. Her husband was a successful preacher, and her eldest son was a father, and her youngest son would 'soon be married' (according to her). Yes, life was good and perfect.  
  
  
  
But she needed to answer the door, (so lets go back)  
  
  
  
ChiChi opened the door, and saw a woman with dark blue hair standing at the dor smiling. "Hello, are you ChiChi Son?" She asked pleasantly."  
  
  
  
ChiChi nodded. "Yes, I am. Why?" she began to ask, but it was too late. The woman pulled out a metal knife, and brought it towards her in a forward motion. ChiChi wanted to step back. But the woman was mumbling something, and it scared her so much she couldn't move, or maybe it was the words that stopped her from moving. Whatever it was, she was stuck, and now, there was a knife sliding through her dress, skin, muscles, tissues, and as it slid through these things, it made it's way past two bones, right between them, into her heart. She was shaking, the knife slid out, and then made its way to her neck, with a quick motion of the dark blue haired woman's wrist, there was a deep hole, in her throat, blood was pouring onto the floor, and ChiChi's new Chinese style dress.  
  
  
  
Moments later, ChiChi was on the floor, she had stopped shaking. But her eyes, they had truly become bottomless pits. Staring up at the ceiling, still asking "Who?"  
  
  
  
The woman smiled. "Good. Two more left, and they're all gone." Except myself and this woman's brother-in-law, Master. This was perfect. And now, all she needed to do, was kill the boy. The Master would take care of the girl.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Goten drove up to the Son residence, he parked his car, and got out, gathered his things, and opened the front door, (after fiddling with his keys). But there was something so unexpected, so unthought of, so nervewrecking, that he screamed. He screamed at the top of his bloody lungs, but no one heard him, except his mother.  
  
  
  
She was sitting in a chair, and the chair was facing the door. Her eyes were staring straight at him, straight into him, or maybe even past him. Her throat had a large chunk of it missing, and her dress was bloody and torn. But she was sitting straight up. Her eyes staring right ahead of her, and her hands were placed neatly on her lap.  
  
  
  
But she was dead.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
^^ MUHAHAH! (I'm done for now) Sorry for the delay in the update. School started, and yeah, I've honestly had my mind set on other things a bit more important to me. ^^ But don't worry, this probably won't go out longer then four more chapters. **Thank God! I'll be finishing up my first ever fic!**  
  
So I'll update as soon as I can. I want to finish this before they start handing out major progects. ^^ WISH ME LUCK!  
  
*Oh, and who wants Usagi to die??*  
  
Ta ta! 


	18. Lesson Eighteen: It's All About The Squa...

The doctor walked in the next morning, Usagi was holding normal conversations again, and breathing without aid. "She's fine," the doctor said. "She was stressed in the moment, so she was trying to help her friend while her body was under much pressure."  
  
  
  
"When do you think she can leave the hospital and go home?" Michiru asked the doctor. "Everyone really misses her." She quickly added in.  
  
  
  
"She should be able to go home in one to two days. We need a second opinion on her."  
  
  
  
"I want to go home." Usagi pouted from her bed. "I want Goten to come back, why hasn't Goten come back Michiru?" The doctor smiled at her, and left.  
  
  
  
Michiru sighed. "I don't know where he is. It's 11 o'clock, he must be very tired though. But I'm sure he'll be here by noon though. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
Usagi sighed and picked up the book on the bed stand. "Is this your book?"  
  
  
  
"No, the nurse said it was shipped here from the other hospital." Usagi nodded.  
  
  
  
"It's that book." Usagi carefully began to flip through the pages.  
  
  
  
Michiru smiled. 'Trunks had that book, I wonder if Krillin found Artemis, the only girl who can see the future. It's possible Trunks can help her.'  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Krillin was in the kitchen making coffee. Goten was sleeping on the couch, whimpering every once in a while. Artemis was sitting in the rocking chair, staring into a crystal bowl.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks sighed, as he and Haruka taped off Goten's entire house, after they closed the road. Goku, Goten's father, went to stay the night at Gohan's house, while Goten stayed at his odd friends' house. It had been a long hard night, but finally, everything was over. They had several forensics around the house throughout the night. It was obvious she had been murdered, stabbed between her fourth and fifth ribs, and a large hole had been cut out of her trachea. Yes, this seemed very familiar with the murder of Hotaru. Possibly by the same person. But the cruelty and the sick humor of the murderer made Trunks wonder, how could they possibly be the same person.  
  
  
  
There might have been an obvious answer that seems hard to understand. But Trunks had no reason not to believe it.  
  
  
  
What was the one thing all the victims had alike? Nothing. Mr. Chiba and Mina were famous, along with Rei and Serena. But ChiChi and Hotaru? Nothing at all. Yamcha's death was an accident, it was clear he got in the way. Why would someone want to kill Hotaru? Maybe she was on the bad side of some sick joke. But why would they hide the body? It had to be different.  
  
  
  
And what about ChiChi? Hardly anyone knew who she was, except a hard working house mom and preachers wife. Who would kill her? Now, Trunks stopped to think on how ChiChi always seemed odd. Was she really odd? No, you can't call her that odd. She was different, certainly, but not odd. She was strong for a woman, and would be a match for any well trained martial arts student. But that was a family thing. No one knew it but her children and husband. So why kill her? Was she another part of a sick joke? It was very possible. But really, all that had been going on led Trunks to believe differently.  
  
  
  
But deep down, Trunks must have known, because when he got into his car he looked back at the house one last time, before decided to go to the hospital as soon as he could. Yes, he must have known.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Karen Sebastian stood in front of a news camera, waiting to begin her segment of the hour. She had a great story to cover. The ruthless criminal of Nagasaki, Japan, had been captured, here, on this small boat. What luck that she had been on the boat, doing a report on trading square watermelon with Japan, and found her the biggest report of her lifetime.  
  
  
  
"Karen, you're starting." Her camera man stated.  
  
  
  
A voice came from a speaker, "Karen Sebastian will be telling us about square watermelon, from Japan.  
  
  
  
"Very healthy for you I hear." Another voice came.  
  
"Wait, Karen, who is that man behind you, with his hands cuffed?"  
  
  
  
Karen smiled. "Susan and John, I am pleased to inform you that Vegeta Vejjita has been captured, here, on this small square watermelon trading boat. The crew suspects he was trying to 'hitch a ride to Mexico' for safety."  
  
  
  
Muttering came from some of the camera crew in the studio. "She isn't supposed to do coverage on this. Why didn't she call in to tell us?"  
  
  
  
Karen smiled. 'Yes, this is my lucky day.'  
  
  
  
That hour, before millions watching the news across the states witnessed the death of Karen Sebastian, whom did Vegeta Vejjita beat to death with a square watermelon (which are very healthy for you, but dangerously heavy and expensive.).  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
There she sat, in the rocking chair staring into the crystal bowl filled with pure water. She was watching an image move across the water. It was a man, (Toru?), with lilac hair and piercing blue eyes. He moved in front of the girl, with pink hair who was muttering something in a foreign language. 'You cannot hurt her!' he seemed to shout. (she couldn't hear anything they were saying while she was looking into the bowl.) An other woman with dark blue hair stood facing him off. "NO!"  
  
  
  
Artemis jolted in fear, spilling much of the pure water onto her black skirt. Krillin watched in, "What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
She looked up, her eyes wide and blood shot. "Nothing." She spat. He looked at her and smiled slightly. He knew why she was so upset. She had been up all night, trying to see into the future, trying to reawaken her powers.  
  
  
  
"It's fine Artemis, get some sleep." She sighed and closed her eyes. Sleep, a very valuable thing.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
I'm going to write more, but I wanted to put my note in here instead of the beginning.  
  
  
  
The story will be ending soon, but I'm not sure anyone but me will take any joy in it. Over time I have to admit this story improved, the plot thickened, and thanks to Ian, and your reviews. It's ending. Three more chapters, then there will be a hiatus. I will be preparing a new DBZ/SM fanfiction, while focusing partly on 'Follow the Black Crow'. I wanted to say thanks real quick to anyone whose stuck with me throughout the story, and everyone who didn't. ^^; I gave a speech earlier! Leave me alone! I'm not a sappy person! I like to give speeches! YAY!  
  
Clu; Freak.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
As soon as he got to the hospital, he checked in, and walked over to her room. "Hi Usa-chan," he said as he handed her some flowers. "I heard you're getting out soon."  
  
  
  
She nodded happily. "And as soon as I get out of here I'll be back in work! Then you can question me all you want! Because there won't be any doctors saying it'll stress me out!"  
  
  
  
Michiru laughed. "Don't get too excited. We're probably keeping you out of work for awhile."  
  
  
  
"But he can question me, right Michiru?" Usagi questioned as she put the flowers down. "Because I think once you guys know, everything will make sense. I think I might know what's going on. If we could find out who Ami is, we could find out why she's killing everyone! And why she shot Trista!"  
  
  
  
Trunks pulled a chair up. "Why don't we ignore the doctors for now, and you tell us what happened. Because I have this feeling."  
  
  
  
Michiru looked over to him. "Why hasn't Goten come over so far today?"  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "His mother was stabbed in the heart and throat last night. she died and when he got home the killer was gone, and had propped ChiChi up in a chair, staring right at the door. Goten is going through a little trauma. He opened the door and there she was, staring straight at him." He stopped his gory details. "He went to stay at Juunangou and Krillin's house."  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes were wide. "ChiChi-san?" she died? How could a woman of such noble strength be killed? "I need to see Goten!" She began shouting. "I Need to see Goten!"  
  
  
  
"Usagi calm down! He'll be fine. Don't worry."  
  
  
  
"B-but."  
  
  
  
"Usagi, please tell us what happened, and I'll try my hardest to let you see him as soon as possible."  
  
  
  
"You get me out of here tonight and I will tell you everything."  
  
  
  
Trunks sighed. "I can't do that!"  
  
  
  
"Talk to the doctors! Tell them something to get me out of here! I can't stand it anymore!" She shouted, a by-passer looked into the room nervously.  
  
  
  
"Fine, I'll see about that. But tell us now."  
  
  
  
"I was at the pier, Trista was there and she brought a partner, I think, with her. He partner had short dark blue hair, and her name was 'Ami'. She pulled out a gun, and shot Trista. Trista died, and then Ami said something about something 'awakening', and then." she looked rather confused. "I think I was speaking. French!" She continued, with the same confused look on her face. "And the water began to splash violently. And Ami began speaking in another language. and the disappeared. but I can't remember anything else." She stopped speaking. The confused look on her face moved into her eyes and her face settled.  
  
  
  
Trunks nodded. "Michiru, do you know what she's talking about?"  
  
  
  
Michiru opened her mouth, smiling, when the doctor and two nurses walked in. "Usagi, we're going to take some sample blood, check it, and if everything looks good you should be leaving within the next two hours." Usagi's face brightened.  
  
"I get to go?" She asked as one of the nurses began to swab at her wrist.  
  
  
  
The doctor nodded as he looked through a bunch of charts, and scans. "Everything looks good. Jane will go test your blood." The nurse who was taking the blood stood up, and pricked Usa, who winced. Then the nurse left with the blood.  
  
  
  
After a bit, the doctor and the nurse left. Michiru, Usagi, and Trunks waited a moment before continuing the conversation they had been holding.  
  
  
  
"Ami is a woman." Michiru stated, pausing only to make sure there were no ease-droppers and that they were paying attention to her. "Who lives with an old retired man named Bardock."  
  
  
  
"Bardock?" Usagi repeated.  
  
  
  
"Yes, he's an old retired man, I think he owned a company that was very successful in the early 90's. I might be wrong, but I think it was some kind of scientific study building."  
  
  
  
Michiru paused to let it sink in.  
  
  
  
"So. is she some deformed scientific monster or something? Because I have the faintest feeling there was something odd about her." Usagi said seriously.  
  
  
  
Michiru sighed. "Ami didn't start working for Bardock until a year before it was closed. And they don't to test on humans, they do it on animals of all sorts." She took at deep breath. "Now she is his helper. The reason the building was shut down is Bardock was doing some sort of testing on himself. He thought he created a vaccination that would give humans superior strength."  
  
  
  
Trunks' eyes widened. "Superior strength? Like flying or something?"  
  
  
  
Michiru shook her head. "Mind powers. He wanted to control his mind powers. Telekinesis, telepathic, etc. he was forced to retire as soon as word got out of the building, and is ill from the vaccinations he gave himself. He's paralyzed from his waist down, and Ami is there to assist him because he doesn't want a house nurse."  
  
  
  
Usagi nodded. "I think I get it."  
  
  
  
"Just put the pieces together and." Trunks stated thinking, lost in thought at the same time.  
  
  
  
"She's been infected by the radiation coming from him!" Usagi muttered under her breath.  
  
  
  
"I don't think so." Michiru stated simply. "I think I've got it all figured out now." She stood up. "It's not wise to speak of it in here though. Come to Juu's house as soon as you can get her out of here Trunks, bring her with you and hurry about it. If they tell you she needs to stay the night call me, and we'll have to break her out of here. Or something." Michiru sighed, picked up her things, and handed Usagi a newspaper article. "this is the article was printed when the press found out he was testing on himself. You'll find something about it pretty interesting."  
  
Michiru winked, and left. Usagi smiled, then looked down at the article Michiru handed her. "Wow! Trunks look at the picture!"  
  
Trunks looked at the picture in the article. There, in the background of the picture, was Usagi's mother. She was covering something on her arm, as the man centered in the photo, with hair like Goten's and eyes like Gohan's, was talking to another reporter. "What is she covering?" They both leaned in to look at the photo, bumping heads, then moving back up.  
  
  
  
"I think that dark thing coming out from her arm is. blood." Usagi stated.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The phone rang and Bulma quickly picked it up. "Moshi, Moshi, Capsule Corporation, Bulma Briefs speaking, who is this."  
  
  
  
"I see." Bulma said after the man on the phone paused.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I understand that it's now American and Japanese problems. And no, I did not help him get onto that boat, it was all on his own I'm sure."  
  
  
  
"Alright, I understand. I think I can take a bit of time off to see his trial. And possibly witness for him."  
  
"No I don't care what the press thinks!" She shouted. "Just because everyone else thinks he murdered before Karen, doesn't mean he did! That was the first time he- Are you listening?" She shouted, her only answer was the quiet humming of the dead phone line. "You hung UP!?" She shouted into the phone, then slammed it down onto the receiver. She thought a moment, then unplugged the phone. It was going to be a busy week.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
TADA! I'm done with that! And we have about three more chapters. And everything makes sense now, if you don't think so, re-read some of it, because more then most of it was explained. I have a few new things in this chapter, but other then that there's nothing. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go finish my math homework. REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	19. Part One of Lesson Ninteen: Here in My H...

There was a little knock on the door, followed by a muffled giggle from the person outside. Artemis slowly walked over to the door, rubbing the sleep out of her eye, hair in a knotted mess, clad in her pjs. "Hello?" she asked as she opened the door, to see a young woman and a man. They looked up quickly and the woman laughed.  
  
  
  
"Is Michiru here? Or are we at the wrong place?" The woman with blue eyes, and sloppily braided pink hair asked.  
  
  
  
"No," Artemis said as she adjusted her clothing so it covered more of her long pale legs. "This is the right place, Michiru and Juunangou went out to get some food, they should be back within the next 30 minutes, come on it. Your Goten's friends, right?" They both nodded and she opened the door to let them in. "He's in the dining room working on something. It's over there." She pointed down the left hall then walked off to her bedroom to change.  
  
  
  
That man with the girl, Artemis defiantly knew him, oh yes, Toru, her boyfriend, was with another woman. But the odd thing was, he didn't flinch, or try to hide the fact that he was with another girl in her own house! 'Wonderful,' she thought as she grabbed a new pair of pants from the dresser and a black top. 'I thought everything was fine, life was good, and I was going to get married. Well forget ever trying. Love sucks, and there's nothing that's ever going to change it!' She took off the overly large shirt and went to take a long, cold shower. Wondering if it was possible to drown herself in it, even though the water drains right away.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Goten was sitting in the dining room as the girl promised, he was working on some sort of drawing. Usagi leaned over his shoulder, her long black duster jacket making little noise on the floor. She studied the drawing.  
  
  
  
It was very detailed, and very well drawn. In the very middle was his mother, just as he must have seen her last. Bloody, stained and pale. But as Usagi looked over the table, she noticed there were more drawings. There was some of her, smiling, crying, and sleeping. It was amazing. She smiled at one of Pan, Gohan's daughter, eating ice cream. Pan was a sweet girl, still the wee age of 5. "Goten," Usagi whispered. Goten didn't stop drawing, he was pressing his pencil down harder then he should have, and it snapped. "Goten," Usagi said again as she moved into the seat next to him. "I'm here now." He moved his head away, and sighed.  
  
  
  
"That's good Usa, I'm glad you're better." His words were muttered and nasally. Usagi smiled, knowing he was trying to hide that he had been crying.  
  
"It's too soon Goten, don't worry. It's just too soon for you." She could hear Trunks moving out of the room, back into the hall, and slowly shutting the door. No, he didn't like sad things, or death. "Look at me." She said as she began to rub his back. "Please look at me, Goten, I miss you." She stopped rubbing his back, but kept her hand there and leaned against him, her head over her hands.  
  
  
  
He was shaking, or shivering. Was she being forward? No, she didn't think so. He was crying, that was why. "I'm here, let me help." She could tell he was calming down just a bit. "You can cry, you can talk, or I can just sit there quietly with you. I want to help. I need to help. Goten." She stopped. "You don't need to be brave, for once, I'll lift that burden from you and be brave for you." She paused, waiting for him to do something.  
  
  
  
Then, he turned around a bit, and said, "I'm sorry Usa." He sniffled. "I'll be alright."  
  
  
  
"Why don't you lay down and rest?" She suggested. His eyes were red and puffy from the tears he let out, and the tears he wouldn't let out. His face was pale; he probably hadn't eaten anything all day. She helped him up, and wrapped her hand around his waist. "This will all be over with soon. I have a feeling."  
  
  
  
"That's comforting." He managed as he sat onto the couch, pulling Usagi down with him.  
  
  
  
"You want me here right now?" She asked, somewhat nervously. She wanted to stay with him, he was her friend, and she wanted to comfort him. But she wasn't sure he wanted company.  
  
  
  
He nodded, and she cuddled up next to him. This made everything better for her. Deep down, she was scared. She knew deep, deep down something bad was going to happen. And she wanted nothing to do with it. Though that, she knew, was impossible. But for this moment, everything was good and better. She forgot about Trunks, and her mother in the black and white photo, and the stupid book, and Ami, and Michiru, and the woman who answered the door, and ChiChi. And the only thing going through her mind was Goten.  
  
  
  
And she realized he was special. And she liked him a lot. No, she didn't just realize this. She knew it all along. She just hadn't realized how deeply it was her affection for him went. Maybe she just didn't want to think of him in that way. The two had grown up together, and had plenty of innocent campouts when they were younger. In high school everyone always thought there was more to the couple then they cared to admit. Whatever this moment was great. And she wanted it to be like this forever. She wasn't sure, but maybe he did too. She smiled slightly at the thought, as his breathing eased.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Trunks didn't like romance; he didn't like sad, depressing things. He didn't like happy things either. Normal, plain, boring things were what he preferred. Simple, there were no hidden emotions in it.  
  
  
  
He preferred to be a loner, and that was why he left. Depressing and sad in a romantic kind of way. He had always noticed the way Goten looked at Usagi, but she never seemed to return the look. So he figured there had never been, and probably never will be, anything special to going on between them. But now, Usagi wasn't acting as a friend, she was acting as a spouse. It was if, Trunks suddenly realized they were met to be, if there is a 'met-to-be person' for anyone.  
  
  
  
He sighed as he sat down in a wooden chair in the dark, lonely hall. He could hear the woman who let them into the house was showering, and he could hear Goten and Usagi whispers. There was much going on. And that girl, she was a bit familiar. He must know her from somewhere. That glare of pure hate she gave him. Yes, she knew him. He sighed. There was too much going on. Where was Michiru? He didn't like the situation at the moment. Things weren't going well for anyone really.  
  
  
  
How he knew this, he didn't know. But it was a fact he knew, and he was right.  
  
  
  
But maybe it was all just in his head, it was a crazy thing to think like that alone. Horrible, horrible thing, that leads to many deaths. Suicide, he meant.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Things weren't going well for anyone, really. Usagi and Goten were oblivious to the fact that someone might be trying to find them, to show them the same fate as ChiChi Son, and Hotaru Tomoe, and everyone else who was killed. But these were the last two, no; of course they didn't know. But there were the last two, and just as the woman, Ami, had promised, she was going to find them, and soon.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Michiru and Juunangou walked towards the house, food in bags. "Then after that, she said he was going to drop off the roof."  
  
  
  
Michiru's voice quivered slightly as she said, "You think she's right?"  
  
  
  
Juunangou nodded, "She's got that remaining power in her still, and she's taking it all out." He handed a bag to Michiru as he unlocked the door. "We can't warn them or anything. It's something they need to do on their own. Lady Selenity would want it that way."  
  
  
  
Michiru smiled slightly. "Alright, let's get inside and eat. Put on a happy face, Juu." She said as she brushed past him and into the cramped house (which seemed much like an apartment).  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
The soothing hoot of an owl bounces off the fences and walls of the dark street, where street lamps are dimly lit, as it flies over the house with a rat in it's mouth. Down the street a black car slowly moves towards the center of the street. It stops once it reaches the destined place. The engine is still humming silently, even though the car has been turned off. A pretty, young woman, with pretty, shining eyes steps out of the car. She's wearing a simple outfit consisting of jeans, a long sleeve shirt, and a heavy jacket. The cold snow getting into her shoes doesn't seem to bother her, as she carefully makes her way to the house on the other side of the street. She knocks slowly on the door, *knock, knock, knock* .  
  
  
  
Muffled voices sound cheerfully behind the door as she waits. Then after just a few minutes, there is a jingling on the doorknob.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Artemis, can you go get the door, it's probably Krillin." Michiru said as she and Juunangou began to sort out the food.  
  
  
  
"Sure," said the girl with wet hair, wearing all black. She made her way towards the door and turned the handle.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Good spot to end. *Yawn* Washu-Chan's tired. She needs sleep. Night, night. *Yawns again* oh, and how many people think Fiona is a good name for Clu's soon to be girlfriend? (If you have ever seen the old Disney show "So Weird" you know what I'm talking about.) Happy reviewing! ^^  
  
  
  
Clu: SUCKY! 


	20. Part Two of Lesson Ninteen: FutureSighti...

*Quick not to Firefly, Artemis in this story isn't a cat ^^; She's a made- up character I simply made up because I had no other DBZ or SM characters left to use.*  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Artemis, can you go get the door, it's probably Krillin." Michiru said as she and Juunangou began to sort out the food.  
  
  
  
"Sure," said the girl with wet hair, wearing all black. She made her way towards the door and turned the handle.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
The handle was giggling happily as the woman outside tried shaking some snow from her frost bitten fingers. The woman grabbed for something in her purse, and pulled out a long slender gun. Something was engraved onto the black side for the gun. She smiled, and clicked the bullet into place. The door opened about three inches, and she could she there was a golden chain still locking the door. She pushed the gun back into her bag quickly. But the person inside took no heed as to what she was doing, they were too ticked off at not being able to drown themselves in the shower. The person behind the door unlocked it and pulled it open.  
  
"Krillin-" Artemis began, but stopped as the woman pulled something black out of her purse quickly, and placed it against the right side of her chest, near her arm.  
  
"I'm not going to shoot you," the woman said, her voice muffled now from the fluff of real fur lining the hood of her jacket. "Come with me."  
  
The woman could feel the fear and anger rising from within the girl. She was scared, she didn't want to leave. "No." she stated. She wasn't in the mood to be kid napped or killed or whatever! She stood there, gun against her chest, stating a simple word that would affect her entire life.  
  
The woman was obviously shocked. Never had anyone ever told her 'No' when she threatened them. So she did something, she didn't really intend to do.  
  
-Bang-  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi was thrown up as Goten shot up at the noise. "What was that?" He asked, his eyes were tired, and heavy. Usagi looked around. Another bang, he pushed her onto the floor, and covered her with his body, "Under the table!" He shouted to her, she nodded as she crawled under the table, Goten following.  
  
"What's wrong?" Usagi asked as Goten pulled her closer to him.  
  
"Someone's shooting."  
  
Usagi's eyes widened. "She's here!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Juunangou and Michiru instinctively climbed under the table, pulling Trunks along as well. They knew what had happened. (at least Juunangou and Michiru)  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
As the burning bullets tore throw tissues and skin, and hit bone, another bullet fired right after it. The pressure pushed back her body. She flew into the nearest wall. Blood splattering all over her pale skin and the floor. Two bullets were floating through her. She sunk to the floor and the woman with blue hair smirked.  
  
"You cause yourself so much pain. You should have left. I'll kill you now, because you've ruined everything."  
  
Artemis was too shocked to care that she was about to die. A vision, without the bowl, flashed into her mind.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
He was on the roof, they both were. The woman glared at him, saying something, she dashed towards him.  
  
A picture a boy and a girl hiding behind a tree, running, hiding, afraid. There was a loud bang. A loud bang, just like the one that sent the vision to her. She could see the whispering to each other slightly. A hug, trying to bring comfort  
  
A flash, it was gone. All was black, they had failed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
She was brought back to reality as the woman stepped closer, she clicked the gun. "I've got one more bullet loaded." She stopped her advance. "But I've got more, yes, I do. And it's for you. This last one is for you." She smiled and raised the gun. "Any last words?"  
  
"Yes." She started. "I loved hi-"  
  
The woman pulled the trigger, another shot, closer to the heart then before. "You can bleed to death." The woman dropped her empty gun onto the floor, as Artemis coughed and choked. "Now to find the boy." She smiled and pulled another gun out of her bag and walked out of the hall.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Michiru knew she would come to the dining room first, so she had sent Trunks out of the room to get Usagi and Goten to safer place. Michiru was ready, she had pulled out four guns from a safe under the rug. One for her, one for Juunangou, and two for Trunks.  
  
And so long as those three were safe, there was no problem. The woman stormed into the room, she saw them and quickly ducked behind a cabinet. Shooting only when she knew she could get them. She had a limited amount of ammo. And she wasn't one to waste. -bang- she took a bit off of Michiru's arm. -bang- the shot was returned by Juunangou, who got the bullet through her shooting arm. Her aim seemed to be off a bit, and she got Michiru one last time in the chest. Michiru fell to the floor, Juunangou grabbed her gun and shot the woman quickly. One last chance, he thought to himself, as he fired. The bullet flew towards her and struck her in the hand, she cursed and dropped her gun. There went her gunning hand. She pulled herself back into the hall. The girl was on the ground, possibly dead. A large chunk of her hand was gone, she couldn't move her fingers, she couldn't even feel them!  
  
Juunangou placed the guns down and looked over at Michiru, 'Damn it!' he thought to himself. 'Where's Krillin and his healing powers when you need him.'  
  
He grabbed Michiru and left the house through the back. He didn't know where the others were. He knew Artemis was probably dead, and he could hear sirens of police, fire, and paramedic cars zooming down the street. Thank the lord for noisy neighbors.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
"Come on!" He shouted. "We need to run." He turned a corner.  
  
A bunch of vacant storage buildings formed before their eyes as they neared, fog from the evening clearing before them, becoming thicker behind them. Trunks stopped, Usagi bumping into him. "Let's hide here." Usagi said as she walked into one of the buildings. The boys shrugged and followed. Snow was everywhere, the tin roofs were heavy with snow. All the tin buildings looked old, and cold. But what did they have to loose, besides their lives?  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
She was gone by the time the police came. Artemis ended up being fine. She saw it coming. (Great thing about seeing the future) So she wore Goten's extra bulletproof vest. She faked everything, she had always been great in drama. As for the blood splattering everywhere, well, the second bullet did somewhat make it into her skin. Not enough for her to bleed to death, but certainly enough to keep her from ever using her arm again. The paramedics took her and Michiru to the hospital, along with Juunangou, who was beginning to regret having sent Trunks to make them run.  
  
The police had no idea who it could be. There was only one hint.  
  
"BDSS"  
  
And everyone knew what that meant.  
  
"The Bardock Department of Scientific Studies"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I made it so there are only two more chapters after this. The next chapter will finish it. And the chapter after that will explain some things, and what happened after it all. ^^; Yay? Well Fiona is Clu's new friend. But she's a lot younger then him. (She got me a detention yesterday for making me tardy.) Well REVIEW I must be off to do other Princess of the Monkey'ly deeds! (Homework is included. I have TONS of reading to do on ff.n and for school!!)  
  
Ta ta!  
  
Clu; Fiona's a Dumb Blonde! 


	21. Part One of Lesson Twenty: 'Cause No One...

Heheh! Sporanox, ^^; Don't worry, she's not gone yet.  
  
And Lady Firefly! I'm so happy you kinda understand things!  
  
And anyone and everyone whose reading this please go read my new story as well, "Thorny Roses" (yes, the title is very gay, but it was the only thing that seemed to fit in a poetic type of way.)  
  
Oh! And what do you think to the idea of ME, Princess of the Monkeys changing my name and starting to put up my poems as well?? (Please answer these, I'm not so sure about changing my name though. ^^; Princess of the Monkeys makes a not so important author like me sound stuck-up and snobby! -how fun- so yea. Hehe)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Blood was on the handle of the door to the car, all over the seats and all over the steering wheel. Blood was everywhere. She would die or at least faint from the blood loss soon. She had to hurry back to BDSS before that happened.  
  
She silently reflected what had happened. Never in her life would she have imagined him to be so well with the gun. Juunangou was a young man, who had never once picked up a gun to her knowledge. But he was wonderful with the gun. She cursed silently, there went her gun hand. She knew her blood was thin. She knew something bad might happen if she didn't, but she also knew he would be angry with her. He wouldn't care she was bleeding to death. So she had to think quickly. What was more important her life, or his approval.  
  
Normal, half-sane people would have said their life. But we can't necessarily consider this woman sane, or even half-sane!  
  
She sat in the car. Quietly, waiting for the police to come. Would she wait long enough? Paramedics were coming, she could wait, and live. No, she started the engine. She wouldn't wait she couldn't wait. She started driving slowly down the road, trying to find them.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A man sat. Sat alone, in his office, with the heater on, in a wheelchair, with an oxygen mask over his mouth as he worked. His hand shook with old age, as he wrote with a black fountain pen on a piece of old looking paper. A grim look fell over his face.  
  
He had one light in the room, a small desk lamp with a yellowish bulb in it. He worked in the office a lot lately. Working on his letter. He had been working on it ever since Serena 'suddenly' died. He read over it for the last time. He smiled. He knew she would understand everything if she lived long enough to read it.  
  
Everything was explained in the letter.  
  
He got an envelope and put the address on it. He folded the letter gingerly, and placed it in the envelope along with three old clippings from a newspaper. She would understand, he told himself again. She would forgive me for everything.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami pulled into the vacant storage depot. (AN: I'm at a huge loss for words right now. Slightly tired monkey I am.) She turned off the car, the engine hummed as it quieted. She held her bloody hand tightly, then she opened the door, and quietly closed it. She stepped into the closest storage building.  
  
She noticed three long shadows playing around the room. Three other's were in there and they had a flashlight. She realized it could be a number of things, but she chose what she wanted it to be. Usagi, Goten, and Trunks.  
  
She slipped quietly on, taking every step as slowly as possible so she wouldn't slip on the ice.  
  
She heard hinges open on something, a door? Yes, it was a door. The back door, she quickly turned around and went back out through the front door, which she wasn't far from.  
  
Once outside she found bars on the side of the building forming a crude ladder. She smiled and climbed to the top. Hey, it seemed like a perfectly good idea.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where would no one in the right mind look?" Trunks asked Usagi and Goten as they walked out of the storage building.  
  
Usagi smiled as she spotted a crude ladder on the side of the building next to the one they had just exited. "The roof!"  
  
Goten looked at her, "What are you thinking? Those roofs are about to cave in from all that snow."  
  
"That's why no one would think of looking up there! Come on Goten, what kind of an idiot would get on a roof in this weather?" She said as she pulled her gloves up higher.  
  
Trunks smirked. "Ok, let's get up."  
  
Usagi began climbing up, Trunks followed, and reluctantly, Goten followed, not wanting to be left alone in the snow.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ami smiled to herself. 'I can jump off the roof!' she smiled.* It was perfect, she would jump off the roof, and land on them, killing them all. Or at least she thought she could kill them that way. She smiled and continued walking across the roof, she looked up for a moment, then looked down, she continued walking, then she heard something.  
  
"What kind of an idiot would get on a roof in this weather?" This made Ami angry, not only had the spotted her, but now they were calling her an idiot! Of all the insults, calling her an idiot had to be the worst!  
  
Then she saw them climbing up, maybe they didn't notice her. Maybe they thought they were going to be well hidden up there.  
  
Or maybe it was all a trick. It was all a trick and they were trying to get her to follow them so they could push her off the roof.  
  
But, the better part of her will decided they were trying to hide, not trick her. So she continued walking until she reached the edge. Then she jumped off the roof, and onto the on the other side.  
  
Did she make it? Of course, how could she not have, smiling a bit at herself for having made it across, she continued quietly across the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi shivered and tightened her black yarn scarf around her neck. "It's getting kinda cold." she started. Trunks looked over toward her.  
  
"This was you're idea."  
  
"I know, but maybe we shouldn't have listened to me." she said quietly, she hated to admit she was wrong, but she was getting colder and colder.  
  
Suddenly, she felt as if an icy finger was running up and down her back, as it were bare and she was naked. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, and her vision darkened for a moment.  
  
She stumbled, and Goten grabbed onto her elbow to help her keep her balance. "You okay?" he asked.  
  
He stopped walking and looked ahead. Trunks looked also, "What is it?" suddenly the thick fog around them thinned, and out of the haze stepped Ami, gun in her left hand.**  
  
Now they all knew that wasn't her gunning hand.  
  
Usagi instinctively reached for her gun, nothing. She had left it on the ground. She looked over to the boys, Goten didn't have his gun on him, but Trunks pulled out his gun.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Shoot,' Ami thought to herself. 'He's got his gun.' She quickly pulled the trigger, without aiming, hoping desperately that it would hit someone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Blood flew into the air as he flew back. His vision blackened completely, and his ears picked up little sound as he fell from the roof.  
  
That was it.  
  
It was all over.  
  
Only one conscious thought lived on in his mind.  
  
Would she care?  
  
Would she know he had loved her?  
  
Why did live do this?  
  
His body hit the ground. Her scream following right behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Goten!" Usagi screamed, she watched as he fell onto the ground, turning the pure white snow red with his blood.  
  
Had Trunks not grabbed onto her, she would have jumped after him, but he grabbed her by the back of her coat, and pulled her behind him.  
  
She continued sobbing. But Ami didn't fire, she didn't move, she stayed with the same demented look on her face as before.  
  
Then Ami smiled, the biggest, happiest, purest smile to have ever been smiled. 'I hit someone.' She thought to herself, a small voice in the back of her head congratulated her.  
  
Then Trunks shot at her. He shot at her other hand, but missed. She pulled back, putting her dead arm to the side facing him. He shot again, and again, and again.  
  
Usagi whispered. Her voice hoarse and scarcely heard, a small, "One more bullet."  
  
Ami smiled. This boy would be gone soon. "Bye Trunks." She said as she shot once more.  
  
It hit him, but not where she had intended it. It hit him in the upper calf of his leg. His fell back in pain. Pain shot up and down his spine, leaving him stunned on the snowy bottom roof.  
  
Usagi stood. "Ami," she sniffed. "Goten. you killed him."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Holy crap!" cried Artemis. Juunangou looked away from the bloodied Michiru and over towards the younger girl.  
  
"What?" he asked, yawning tiredly.  
  
"It happened. He's gone, it didn't work." She cried. "Trunks! Trunks no!" then she stopped, eyes still mysteriously cloudy. Her voice changed slightly, and she began speaking in mixed tongues, translating into this: 'Usagi, power of the great Goddess is given, our Lady Usagi, you shall be our Savior. You will save a dying race, you will send us to eternal happiness. Yet, you will never be happy.' She stopped again, her pale skin lost all color and her head dropped.  
  
A nurse walked in, "Lack of sleep?" she asked Juunangou. "Or is she suffering from blood loss still."  
  
Juu shrugged and continued watching over the sleeping Michiru.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
If it was pure insanity that drew them both to this, no one will ever know but them. If it was all a pure misunderstand, it sure was a heck of one. And if it all just happened because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time, or the wrong place at the right time, or the right place at the wrong time, or maybe even the right place at the right time well who really gives a damn.  
  
They were there, and that's all that matters.  
  
Two were there, (four really, but do you count a stunned man and a dead man? No.) and only one would leave alive. Or possibly none.  
  
But what happened that cold, wintry Christmas night atop that storage compartment was truly unexpected.  
  
One moment, there were two. And the next moment, there was three.  
  
Now it's not like this extra person just walked onto the roof, no, that was pretty much impossible to this person. And it's not like they *magically* appeared on the roof by some odd, un expected chance. No. This person appeared by pure intentions. He knew Ami couldn't do the job right for him.  
  
He knew she was completely useless now that she had had a server blood loss. So he did something, that might have seemed totally logical.  
  
He pushed her off the roof.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
* Ami's a bit. shall we say. dizzy? Out of it? Tired? **Her right hand was shot at (it was her gunning hand) and now she can only use her left. Amazing how well her aim with it is, isn't it? *~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok, ok, now we *all* know who this guy is, and we all know it's a long chapter, and we're all tired, and you don't really want to read any more. But you know we're so friggin' close to the end you don't give a damn.  
  
Clu: That's right no one gives a damn hoot.  
  
Fi: *yawns*  
  
*readers smile at the cute puppy sleeping on the ground, trying to bite Clu's wagging tail* Readers: How kawaii!  
  
Clu: Oh yea, *ear is being chewed on* the annoying puppy gets all the love. That makes sense. *walks off slowly*  
  
Poor Clu.  
  
Anyways, two more chapters, the next one will be short. I just have to do something really quick, and it'll be up tomorrow. 


	22. Part Two of Lesson Twenty: 'Cause Someon...

One moment, there were two. And the next moment, there was three.  
  
  
  
Now it's not like this extra person just walked onto the roof, no, that was pretty much impossible to this person. And it's not like they *magically* appeared on the roof by some odd, unexpected chance. No. This person appeared by pure intentions. He knew Ami couldn't do the job right for him.  
  
  
  
He knew she was completely useless now that she had had a server blood loss. So he did something, that might have seemed totally logical to an insane person.  
  
  
  
He pushed her off the roof, and she fell. She tried to hang onto the roof with her hands, but that didn't work of course. Because both had little holes where the bullets pierced the skin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma walked onto her plane. She knew this wasn't going to be a good trip, and she knew her husband wasn't likely to come home ever again.  
  
So she didn't expect anything. She went to say that he didn't kill anyone except the news reporter.  
  
She took a seat next to the left window in the middle class section of the plane, she didn't want to attract too much attention to herself. Sure, she could have flown herself, but she was too distracted. Her mind continued to wander to thoughts she wished she wouldn't have.  
  
A young man with black hair and little eyes sat next to her. He had a laptop computer in his arms, and was waiting for the plane to take off so he could use it. She gave him a friendly smile, then looked out the window to watch a plastic bag float with the wind and drift with the snowflakes.  
  
'Why did you do this Vegeta?' she asked herself. 'I don't want you to die.'  
  
She pulled her scarf away from her neck and folded it up in a little bundle, placing it on her lap. 'I will miss you so much.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Good guy against good guy? No, it wasn't really that. But it's not like I can say it was good guy against bad guy. No, that wasn't right either. It was good guy against a guy whose Luke-warm on the good guy-bad guy scale.  
  
So now that that's clear, whom are you rooting for? The good guy? Or the Luke-warm guy? Admit it, it's the Good-Guy.  
  
Now, maybe you're wondering why the Luke-warm guy is a Luke-warm guy. Well that's simple.  
  
Let me explain it this way.  
  
Are you a murderer if you don't kill anyone? No. So are you a thief if you don't steal something? No. So are you a liar if you don't talk to anyone? I don't think so.  
  
This man *hired* others to do the dirty work, killing, stealing, lying.  
  
So do you consider him a bad guy.? Well, sorta, and would you consider her a good guy? Most certainly not, so what's left but in between? Right? So he's now Luke-warm.  
  
So now, we have our good-guy verses Luke-warm-guy on a rusty tin-like roof covered in snow, with freezing cold snow falling from the dark sky. Neither have a gun. Our Luke-warm villain is sitting in a wheel chair, atop a snowy roof. Magic? I would most defiantly say so, but call it whatever you wish, pure-chance, fate, etc.?  
  
Neither is armed. All they have are their quick thinking minds, and their sub conscious thoughts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Snow around them in a 20 feet radius stopped in the falling position. The woman falling from the roof stopped falling, her mouth still open for a last scream. The boy on the roof, holding his bloodied leg was stopped from a half wincing, half-standing up position.  
  
"You. you just pushed your friend off the roof!" Usagi screamed.  
  
He smiled. "Yes, but it was needed. She would die soon anyway, blood loss. She had thin blood that wouldn't clot. I did her a favor." His face fell from the smile. "And she wasn't a friend. She was a nuisance that had to be put up with for the time."  
  
"You're Bardock. aren't you?" Usagi asked as she wearily took a step back.  
  
He nodded. "And you're the little girl named Usagi," his smile returned. "You certainly have grown since you last saw me."  
  
She frowned. "I've never seen you before." She stated firmly.  
  
"Yes, I have, when your mother was doing experiments with my company." He said, as he entwined his fingers together.  
  
"Alright, fine. What do you want with me."  
  
He smiled. "Right to the point I see. Well, it's simple really. You are the last of the Lost People. Truly," he smiled. "The last.  
  
"Everyone that has died the past month or so, has either been a Lost People member, or a person who got on my bad side." He smiled ever so slightly. "As you can see, Ami was to kill you, but she messed up. She couldn't. Instead she kill my grandson. Now that wasn't supposed to happen.  
  
"Had I killed him, I would have gotten his power, because I have studied it long and hard, I know this. Anyone who is related to a Lost People, and kills his relative, will receive his or her power."  
  
Usagi was quiet. Goten was a Lost People, just like herself? "What are you going to do with the power, had you gotten it?"  
  
He sighed. "I would have had complete power over all powerful and important people."  
  
She nodded. "I guess that makes sense."  
  
Save the world, or die. It was honestly a hard decision to make. Sure, she wanted the world to be save and happy. But deep, deep down she knew she wouldn't be. And that she could never be. Because she hadn't gotten to say what she wanted to. But dying and leaving the world in great suffering wasn't at all the better idea.  
  
"It is something you wouldn't understand. Now, with the power I have, I shall kill you."  
  
A foggy feeling swept over her, she stumbled slightly, and began talking in some other language.  
  
"Esprit de la neige autour de moi," she glared at him. "Protégez-moi de cet homme."  
  
He glared, and muttered something under his breath, as the snow frozen in mid-fall came flying over towards her, forming an almost transparent shield of ice around her.  
  
"Schnee, Eis, Wind, Angriff!" he shouted.  
  
A rush of wind, snow, and ice came flying towards her. But the ice shield around her stopped it, cracking only slightly to the weight being added on.  
  
"ARRÊT! Je ne peux pas vous laisser le faire. Vous avez tué Goten, vous êtes le petit-fils! Maintenant je vous laisserais y échapper l'avait été quelqu'un d'autre. Mais vous avez tué Goten! Il ne voudrait pas que je renonceMaintenant vous mourrez!!"* Usagi screamed.  
  
There was a loud bang noise, heard only in the dome they had created. The ice around Usagi broke, the wind around her howled loudly, and the wheels on Barrdock's rusty wheelchair began turning, even though he wasn't moving.  
  
His wheelchair was thrown over the side of the roof with a strong force, Usagi ran over to the edge to see if he was alright.** She quickly hopped down the crude ladder to see.  
  
Bloodied slightly, and bruising. The elder man whispered something.  
  
"You've won." He said quietly. "You will soon get a letter with all the answers to your questions. Good luck, last of the Lost People." His old eyes rolled back, and the snow began to fall again. He died.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trunks was rushed to the hospital, and the doctors preformed a minor surgery, and he was to get out the day after, and only had to see a physical therapist one week.  
  
Artemis regained feeling in her arm, and explained a few things to Trunks, who answered stupidly and received a hard smack on the back of his head.  
  
Juunangou spent a few days in the hospital with Michiru, before he disappeared to continue with his life as if this never happened.  
  
Michiru was disappointed to see him go, but at the same time she was happy.  
  
Krillin, (-insert sweat drop-) showed up at the house with Chinese food a few hours after the police arrived and left. He then went to the hospital to visit Usagi, who he still thought was there, and found Michiru and Juunangou.  
  
Usagi went to the hospital with Trunks, and called the police to deal with the dead.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*I use a crappy translator, it's supposed say this: STOP! I can't let you do this. You've killed Goten, you're grandson! Now I would let you get away with it had it been someone else. But you killed Goten! He wouldn't want me to give up! Now you will die!! So if you use another translator and it sounds crappy. It was the translator's fault! I'm only a stupid girl who can only speak English (not ever with proper grammar or anything!)  
  
**Usagi's a nice girl! She can't help it if she wants him to be ok!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It's almost over! This was the last chapter!! YAY!  
  
Now you're all like "What? Is said it was ALMOST over?? What the bloody hell does that mean??" Well, the next is a conclusion, tells you what happened and all. Nothing important. Hehehe, actually it is. It really wraps everything up. Sorry if some questions weren't very well answered. After all this is the first story that's ever been finished!(YAY!!!)  
  
So yeah, go review, come back on like Friday or something.  
  
(Sorry I said it would be out by Sunday, but it was longer than I was planning, and I've been real busy.) 


	23. Lesson TwentyOne: Everything Ends the en...

She was mopping slightly, she had been doing that for the past week. His funeral would be in a few hours. She didn't want to go. Because she couldn't admit to herself that he was gone. He couldn't be gone. He didn't know it was coming, and it wasn't fair. But he was gone, and she had to face the facts sooner or later. He was gone.  
  
He was murdered. But she had done all she could to get her revenge. But now the only other thought that filled her mind was that she was a murderer, and she was alone.  
  
An alone killer.  
  
But you kinda wonder, isn't that was leads killers to become killers? All right, maybe not. Maybe they're all just homicidal freaks. But still, she didn't want the man to die. She just wanted to save the world.  
  
She had her long pink hair cut a few days before. It was only a few inches past her shoulder blades now. At the moment, she was putting it up in a half ponytail, curling parts of it with a small crimper.  
  
She hated herself. She should have been able to stop it from happening.  
  
Slowly, she made her way out into the cold, bright sunlight outside world.  
  
It had been days since she had gone out. And that was only because she went to visit Gohan.  
  
As her feet crunched the icy snow beneath her feet, she was licking an envelope shut. There was a clearly printed address on it, yet no return address or name on it. The envelope was a light blue color, and had a little sticker on it. It was hard to tell what the sticker was, it looked a bit like a cow, but it could have been a sheep. Anyway, she was walking down towards the post office, her feet crunching as the snow beneath her shifted. She also had a package under her left arm. On it, had Son Gohan's address and her old address, from when she lived in the Manor.*  
  
She got to the post office and paid for both to be sent. Then she checked her box at the post office.  
  
Inside there was an old envelope. She pulled it out and looked for the return address, there was none.  
  
She frowned slightly and shoved it into her pocket, then continued her walk out around town. A few people nodded at her and smiled, others did nothing even if they knew her. But there was one person. One person who always talked to her, Goku.  
  
She walked into the chapel, then sat in a pew towards the back of the church to read her letter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Let's get a few things out in the open. I wanted everything. I wanted to have complete control. Another thing I wanted out in the open, was this; You're mother was the one who let it out to the world. She was clumsy, and with those powers, you can prevent yourself from falling, which she did many times. The only reason I wanted that diary was because it belonged to your mother while she was working in the lab with me. The book Trunks had, that was a book that I myself wrote. It has another name for the author, but it was a fake. The company was having financial problems, we need to do something, so we took some of your mother's blood as a sample of this power. It was wonderful. The power that I felt through me because of her. If you look closely at the first article I sent you, it shows a picture of her, holding her bloody arm. That was the day we closed the lab. Now, why was I trying to kill at the other people? Chiba-san was a threat. He could do anything with the power he had. His sister was a celebrity, and was another wonderful way to make it appear as if I were trying to kill rich and powerful people. That man was an accident, he wasn't supposed to die. But it doesn't matter now. Hotaru, she worked for me, and failed her mission, and was killed for it. Setsuna had the same problem, as did Ami. Son ChiChi died because she was a Lost People, just like you and your mother. That's also why Goten had to die. Now, if you are reading this Usagi, I am dead, and you know who I am. But if Trunks or anyone else is reading this, you don't know what happened. I then must have killed Usagi, and am alive and out of Japan. But it doesn't matter now. If you're alive and I'm dead, congratulations. If I'm alive, good. The Lost People have been a dying race for a long, long time. Now there are none.  
  
Son Bardock.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I should have guessed." She shouted, banging her fist on the desk in front of her. "The American's killed him without the Japanese consent! He didn't even have a trial here!" She cursed under her breath. "This is going to cause some huge problems."  
  
He phone began to ring and she picked up. "NO! There was no Japanese jury, or witnesses in the trial." She sighed as the person on the other end continued talking. "Listen, I'm not up for long phone calls, or interviews." She hung up and unplugged the phone. She sighed, then looked at the picture on her desk.  
  
Her wedding day, so happy. Vegeta was almost happy seeming too, if she didn't know for a huge fact that he was drunk. She turned the picture so it was facing the other way, and pulled out a bottle of Saki.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She turned around, someone with heavy snow shoes was walking in the foyer. She stood and walked into it. 'Ah, Goku,' she thought to herself. She walked over to him, and smiled slightly. "I understand just about everything now." she sighed. 'But I still don't understand why he died.'  
  
"Are you going tonight? And to the funeral?" He asked.  
  
She shrugged. "I want to, and I should, but I don't think I can. I know he's gone, but I can't admit it to myself."  
  
He nodded. "I know, but I think you should come." She nodded.  
  
"I guess. I guess I'll see you there then."  
  
She smiled slightly to herself, and walked out of the chapel.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She never went to the funeral. But every once in a while, she comes by and leaves flowers next to the grave, sometimes she'll sit there and talk to him. She knows he's there, listening to her, somehow.  
  
She quit her job, and moved into a smaller town.  
  
She was lonely, and no matter what she did to fill her emptiness she always would be lonely.  
  
She tried to call and see how Michiru was a few months after she moved. The people who lived there said they had lived there for the past twelve years, and not once had anyone named Michiru entered their home or used their phone. She then realized Michiru had left. For eternal happiness, she hoped. She wanted to talk to someone, but she couldn't. No one would ever understand.  
  
One day, many, many years later. There was an accident. She was driving home from the market, and it began to rain, her windshield whippers were broken, and she crashed. She fell into a deep coma, and died three months later.  
  
But maybe now, she could be happy. She would be with Goten, forever and ever, so don't be sad!  
  
The story had a happy ending after all!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*She moved out because she was all alone and stuff  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I donno. Kinda weak ending, but yea. Still good all the same. I'm sooo glad this is over. I can finally work rest. I've really been trying to finish it. (I was trying to finish it about ten chapters ago. ^^;) and here I am. At the end! Wow! This is really new!  
  
*sees a ton of authors frolicking in a field filled with daisies, near a beautiful river that goes so far it disappears on the horizon. The clouds are thick and happy.*  
  
*jaw drops* This is really cool.  
  
^^ TA TA! I'M OFF TO FROLICK IN THE BEAUTIFUL FIELDS WITH MY FELLOW AUTHORS!  
  
*runs into the field and trips* hmm.. maybe that happened because I've still got a bunch of other stories I need to finish. hmmm.  
  
*Thanks tooo:  
  
Misty, Firefly, Ryo-Koku, Clu, Hell Spawn Dragon, Flirty (who I think is dead. or something.), Lori, Elvin Flame,, and Sporanox! 


End file.
